Solo fue un sueño que se hizo realidad
by ZeroSatoshi
Summary: Mi vida, mis amigos todo por ellos. Para terminar muerto por mi amigo controlado por las manos de un desgraciado. Mi vida ya no es ese mundo mi mundo es donde los pokemon son los unicos seres vivos, donde yo soy el unico humano. (Ashxharem)
1. Chapter 1

Solo un sueño…

Ash se encuentra, muy lastimado en el suelo arrastrándose hasta su casa con lluvia. Pero un hombre lo detiene. Y lo patea.

-Ash: porque, porque, ¿tiene que mi vida terminar así? (tratando de hablar)

-Hombre: Jamás as demostrado que puede madurar y nunca lo harás, ya no tienes ninguna utilidad en este mundo. (Haciendo una señal para que el pokemon, que era su amigo lo matara)

-Ash: amigo, no creo que sea necesario que hagas nada ya estoy al borde de la muerte. Quien diría que terminaría asi lo nuestro, ja de lo único que me arrepiento es nunca poder haberte protegido de este imbécil.

Pikachu con furia incontrolada se acerca a Ash para darle el golpe de gracia… (Haciendo un impactrueno, mata a Ash en el acto)

-Ash: a-a-adiós Pikachu, nunca olvides nuestra aventura juntos. (Dijo con su último aliento, escupiendo sangre)

Ash murió…

-Ash: ¿Dónde estoy?, ¿Qué me paso? (justo recordó el momento en el pikachu lo mato). ¡PIKACHU!, donde está.

Ash estaba rodeado de oscuridad nadie venia en su ayuda, estaba completamente… (((SOLO))).

-Ash: Así que esta sensación, es la muerte. (Extrañado y dudoso de la sensación) Que extraño pensé que no debería estar pensando, hablando o moverme.

De repente en su espalda una luz verde muy brillosa se abre y muestra un vista la cual se muestra el mundo, su mundo en el cual él vivía. Se ve que el mundo era feliz, alegre sin ninguna molestia en su tranquilidad.

-Ash: ¿Qué es esto? (Extrañado)

-Voz: Ese es tu mundo después de tu muerte en 10 años

-Ash: así que si yo hubiera nacido no sería una molestia para nadie. (Con tristeza y llorando)

Una pokemon con un vestido blanco y escote rojo cae suavemente en su espalda abrazándolo haciendo que él se sienta lleno de un sentimiento el cual parece no haber sentido hace mucho tiempo. El cariño de alguien cercano

-Ash: Una gardevoir. (Parando de llorar y sorprendido de que hablara)

-gardevoir: No, yo me llamo Gady. Y antes era una humana como tu Ash.

Ash siente muy feliz, además de sorprendido con el nombre y el hecho de saber cuál es el significado de que los humanos se conviertan en pokemon al momento en que sus mentes dejan su cuerpo.

-Ash: Gady, e-e-eres tu. (Empezado a llorar por encontrarse con su antigua amiga de infancia y vecina) Tanto tiempo desde que te vi y hable contigo por última vez, desde que jure hacerme un entrenador pokemon por ti olvidándome de ser una persona común, Sin ti no hubiera hecho que mi corta vida fuera algo maravilloso, esa promesa parece ser que ha llegado a su fin como mi vinculo contigo.

-Gady: Nunca cambiaste y jamás lo aras. Pero tu destino a decidido darte una nueva oportunidad pero no en este mundo. Si no en un mundo donde los pokemon son los únicos seres que habitan la tierra, Siendo ¡TU EL UNICO HUMANO EN ESA TIERRA!.

Ash siente que su vida, no su destino esta por cambiar en una aventura la cual el deberá aprender a vivir, en una tierra similar a la que vivía pero con la única diferencia que el debe adaptarse al ser solo un humano en un mundo que solo habitan los pokemon.

-Ash: No se cómo agradecerte esta oportunidad. (Abrazando con fuerza a su amiga y futura compañera). Gady, te extraño porque el mundo en el que vivíamos tiene que ser así de cruel.

-Gady: (Riéndose). Ash pero no te he dicho todavía yo vivo en ese mundo, ese es mi mundo ahora, pero solo que ahora yo estoy con esta forma de pokemon a la cual conocíamos como Gardevoir. Tú entraras a mi mundo, vivirás como nosotros lo hemos hecho. Arceus no permitió que uno de sus guardianes y sin mencionar el más fuerte en la tierra muriera por las personas que trato de proteger, por eso vas a ser parte de este mundo. (Soltándose de Ash y extendiéndola la mano para ir a su mundo)

Ash solo se queda mirando al suelo, para luego mirar de reojo la luz la cual todavía se veía un mundo el cual era feliz y sin nada de que preocuparse. Gady le ofrece su mano para viajar por la otra luz que estaba frente el cual se muestra un mundo muy similar al que Ash solía vivir y sin dudarlo de su amiga le toma la mano y van hacia la Luz de su nuevo futuro en la vida.

-Gady: (Mirando a Ash antes de tocar la luz), "Si destruir el mundo hibrido entre humanos y pokemon hace feliz a mi Mejor amigo, pues que así sea"

Cuando los dos son llevados al mundo de gardevoir y se cierra la luz. La luz de del antiguo mundo Ash está siendo invadida por la oscuridad a su alrededor lo cual cambia la visión del futuro de 10 años a solo 5 y la luz se torna de color negro total, mostrando un mundo destruido por el control de los pókemones malignos que alguna vez recordaron a alguien que les dijo que hicieran el bien,(Ahora muerto y su mente, cuerpo y alma están en otro mundo) ya no esta esto provoco que tomaran el mundo y los destruyan sin importarles nada ahora… Ash es la luz y esperanza de ese mundo ahora que ya no esta ni los guardianes actuales pueden hacer nada contra el mal que se viene. Arceus abandono el mundo el cual estaba siendo el más protegido por su guardián y elegido más poderoso…

Cuando la luz se desvaneció, Ash y Gady aparecieron en la plaza de una ciudad era la ciudad Luminalia. Ash al ver a su alrededor solo vio pókemones de todo los tipos, pero con diferentes tamaños. Pero noto que casi todas los pokemon de ahí caminando se quedaron parados mirando a el nuevo guardián en su nuevo mundo.

-Ash: (nervioso) ¿Q-q-que pasa tengo algo en la cara?

-Gady: Al ser el único humano en este mundo es obvio que todos van a quedarte mirando.

-Ash: Entiendo, pero ¡¿POR QUE TIENE QUE VENIR TODA LA CIUDAD A VERME Y TOCANDOME?!

-Gady: (riéndose), jajaja lo siento parece que no estas acostumbrado a este tipo de situaciones. (Señalándole un dirección) Vamos para mi casa, tu vivirás a partir de hoy conmigo.

-Ash: ¡NANIIIIIIIII!

Gady tomado del brazo caminando por la ciudad siendo visto por todos. Se oyen comentarios como "Es lindo", "Un humano, increíble" y "Que guapo es en verdad". Al escucharlo Ash se pone rojo y nervioso, en cambio Gady se siente enojada y celosa por que Ash no se puso rojo cuando decía esas cosas en el mundo antiguo.

Llegaron a la casa de Gady lo que sorprendió a Ash no fue que se parecía a un mansión gigantesca si no que esperaba un casa normal.

-Ash: Como conseguirte esto (Mirándola sorprendido)

-Gady: Ah perdón se me olvido decirte que yo soy al mejor modelo pokemon del mundo.

-Ash: Entiendo, (Haciéndose a un lado de Gady) perdón por lo que voy a hacer

-Gady: Que aras

-Ash: Esto… (Cayendo de espalada desmayándose por completo)

-Gady: C-creo que fueron bastante sorpresas por hoy. (Hablando fingiendo unas risas con una gota estilo anime)

EN LA NOCHE

-Ash: (levantándose) Auch mi cabeza, pero sobre todo ¿Dónde estoy?

Vistiéndose con sus ropa (XY pero sin la gorra), camina hasta afuera de la habitación dinde los pasillos no parecen tener fin.

-Ash: Es más grande de lo que parece (Dijo con un suspiro al final)

Cuando camina escaleras abajo ve al final que pasa una Kirlia, la cual se la queda mirando por unos momentos antes de ponerse rojo y esconderse detrás de una pokemon con vestido blanco.

-Ash: Hola Gady, ¿Quién es la pequeña que te acompaña?

-Gady: Es mi hermana se llama Sami, pregunto por ti cuando te trage arrastrando desde la entrada de la mansión.

La pequeña Kirlia llamada Sami, sale detrás de Gady la cual le pide que se acerque y lo valla a saludar, Ash se agacha para estar a su altura y la saluda con una amplia sonrisa. Sami al ver esto se sonroja, pero Ash la abraza suavemente para no hacerle daño.

-Ash: (Alejándose un poco de Sami). Un gusto soy Ash, estoy feliz de conocerte.

-Sami: H-hola soy Sami. (Calmándose y ahora hablando con normalidad). Perdón por la confesión, pero tú me gustas mucho.

Ash y Gady al escucha esto se quedaron pálidos y como piedra al escuchar eso haciendo que Ash se valla de lado sin mover ni siquiera una dedo haciéndolo rodar por las escaleras abajo dejándolo nuevamente inconsciente.

-Sami: Are?, dije algo malo

-Gady: (hablando seria y celosa o sea con nervios) Luego h-hablare contigo pero ahora hay que cuidar a Ash.

Ash nuevamente despertó solamente que era de mañana en la mansión que era su nuevo hogar. Pero este al tratar de moverse no puedo ya que sintió un peso en si mismo, al levantar las sabanas de la cama vio que estaba gardevoir a la derecha y Kirlia a la Izquierda. Lo que causo a Ash un sonrojo fue que las 2 pókemones estaban solamente en ropa interior.

-Ash: (Hablando con nerviosismo) Bueno Ash tienes a dos chicas pokemon, acá casi desnudas durmiendo contigo y tú también estas en ropa interior. ¿Qué harían todos los chicos que he visto en la T.V.?... a ya se. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Despertando a todos en la casa, y por toda la casa me refiero a toda la ciudad.

-Gady: (Despertando): Bueno diiiiias Ash.

-Sami: (También despertando): Buenos di, espera un momento… (Se queda mirando impactada a Gady) Gady que haces aquí no tenías que modelar… (Poniéndose roja)

-Gady: Sami tu no tenías que ir al colegio (Haciendo pucheros)

-Ash: vamos a calmarnos, primero lo primero, que fecha es…

-Sami y Gady: 09/07/2016 día… (Mirándose con cara de tontas). ¡DOMINGO!

Se ve Gady y Sami van corriendo a su habitación para vestirse e ir corriendo dejando a Ash una vista de sus ropas interiores. Haciéndolo sangrar por la nariz sin que se den cuenta ellas.

-Gady: no, no, no porque hoy, justo es la fecha de mi mejor modelaje

-Sami: y yo que tengo que hacer encuestas para ganar fondos para la escuela.

Ash se levanta poniéndose su nuevamente sus ropas, cuando termina va bajando las escaleras viendo como las chicas se van cada uno a su rumbo en diferentes direcciones muy rápido-

-Sami: Adiós Ash no vemos en la tarde. (Despidiéndose)

-Gady: Adiós Ash. Nos vemos… (Antes de salir de la casa), a cierto tu desayuno está servido y si quieres salir y volver a entrar deje una copia de las llaves en el velador de a tu derecha al final de las escalera. A por cierta esta nuestra hermana más pequeña, que llega mañana se llama Ruru y si te preguntas es un Rals… Ups se me hace tarde adiós.

Ash baja de las escaleras tomando las llaves y metiéndola en su bolsillo. Cuando entra en la cocina ve una gran mesa, pero en una esquina ve un bandeja con la comida servida y caliente, además de una nota que dice: "ITADAKIMASU, De: Gady y Sami".

-Ash: (Sonriendo y comiendo la comida con mucho agrado): Que deliciosa… creo que debería lavar los platos.

Al terminar de lavar los platos y de ordenar la mesa y los utensilios. Se decide a dar una vuelta para conocer la ciudad ya que esta era un poco diferente a la ciudad Luminosa que él conocía. Al salir de la mansión y dar una vuelta hasta llegar al centro de la ciudad decide por sentarse en un banca con una bella vista al mar. Donde decide pensar con los ojos cerrados.

-Ash: "Fue la mejor elección venir aquí, para comenzar de nuevo, mi mamá y mis amigos… amigo, amigo" (Soltó un largo suspiro recordando la última cara de su amigo pikachu).

Ash siguió ahí parado toda la tarde para relajarse sobre los hechos ocurridas recientemente. Su muerte, su cambio, su nueva vida…

Cuando era ya de tarde decidió irse para recibir a las chicas con un rica cena, pero cuando está caminando una vez más por la plaza todos se le quedaron mirando pero no se sintió como un bicho raro, solo lo miraron con duda y extrañeza. Cundo está ya en el centro de la plaza ve a una hermosa Lopunny sentada en la fuente con heridas y rasguños. Ash al acercarse la pokemon sonríe para si misma y va caminan con dificultad hacia el, Ash se detuvo por lo impresionado que estaba al ver lo que sostenía la Lopunny, era su gorra la que le hizo su madre la para el último viaje de este guerrero. Al ver que la pokemon se cae desmayada ante el Ash la revisa y ve que tiene heridas que no son nada superficiales.

-Ash: ¿me pregunto si estuvo aquí los 2 días desde que llegue? (Sin pensarlo Ash la toma va corriendo hacia la mansión de su amiga)

-Lopunny: (teniendo una pesadilla) Regrésenmela, no es suya le pertenece al humano. No me hagan nada por favor, NOOOOOOOOOO

-Ash: (con enojo imaginándose lo que le hicieron a la Lopunny) Resiste Lopunny.

Ash al entrar a la mansión lo primero que hizo fue llevarla a una habitación desocupada para atenderla. Logra limpiar la gran herida que tiene en el abdomen para detener el sangrado y hemorragia. Ash al terminar de limpiar y curar las heridas más grandes decide limpiar las pequeña y dejarla descansar tapándola.

-Ash: ¿Por qué siento que me recuerda a alguien que he visto? "No será…"

Pero su pensamiento es interrumpido por la llegada de Gady y Sami las cuales suben para saludar a Ash pero al terminar de saludarlo ven que tiene una gorra. Se quedan mirando extrañadas.

-Gady: Ne, Ash porque tienes una gorra ahora

-Sami: Si, Ash cuéntanos

-Ash: Gady tu deberías saberlo también, a mi madre le gusta hacer gorras cuando salgo de viaje.

-Gady: ¿tu madre?...

-Ash: (con tristeza) Delia mi madre, con la que íbamos a comprar juntos cuando niños.

-Gady: Ah, perdón Ash es que hace mucho tiempo que no veo a tu madre, creo hasta se me olvido su rostro.

Ash recordando algo antes de su "accidente", mete su mano en su chaqueta y saca un foto algo desgastada, donde muestra a 2 familias, una esa la de los Ketchum donde el rostro del padre de ash no se muestra y la otra son donde hay 3 hijas abrazadas felices pero el cuerpo y rostro de los padre esta borrado.

-Gady: (sorprendida) Oh Arceus, eso quiere decir que si somos hermana Sami

-Sami: ¡Enserio! (muy sorprendida)

-Ash: (dudoso) como si son hermanas

-Gady: Veras Ash cuando yo aparecí en este mundo era una Kirlia y estaba sola, nadie me quiso hablar ni ayudarme. Pero cuando estaba en la plaza sola una pareja de Gardevoir y Gallade me recogieron y me dieron un lugar donde vivir y comer. Al pasar el tiempo mis padres me preguntaron por mi fecha de nacimiento pero yo no sabía, así que no se preocuparon y dijeron que pronto lo descubrirían así que les pregunte porque. Ellos me dijeron que cuando un pokemon alcanza cierta edad evoluciona en su siguiente fase.

-Ash: (escuchando atentamente) Eso no lo sabía.

-Gady: Continuando, luego de que alcanzara mis 18 años (También edad de Ash) mi madre me dijeron que tenía 18 años y yo le pregunte y como sabe eso. Me dijo que cuando un pokemon está en su fase adulta evoluciona en su forma final. Pero ellos fallecieron hace no más de 4 meses)

-Ash: Lo siento mucho… Gady realmente lo siento.

Al terminar de charla sobre el pasado de Gady y de cómo llego aca con sus hermanas Sami y Ruru. Sami le pregunta…

-Sami: Ash

-Ash: ¿Qué pasa?

-Sami: ¿Por qué estás en este pasillo si aquí no duerme nadie?

-Ash: Casi se me olvida, escuchen la razón por la que tengo mi gorra devuelta es porque un Lopunny la recupero por mí, pero fue maltratada, encontrándola en el centro de la ciudad mal herida y desmayada con mi gorra la traje para curarla.

-Gady: Enserio, déjame verla… Sami espera aquí afuera por favor. (Entrando con Ash a la habitación y acercándose a la cama)

-Ash: Tengo que pedirte un favor Gady…

-Gady: (mirándolo) cual es Ash

-Ash: Puede quedase con nosotros

-Gady: Hum… Bueno si es lo que pides (aceptando)

Ash le da las gracias abrazándola y haciendo que Gady se coloque roja.

-Ash: (mirando a Lopunny detenidamente) ¿Por qué me recuerda a alguien que he visto antes en mis viajes? Tratando de recordar pero le da un dolor de cabeza. "No será que…"

Continuara… (Cap 2) "La Razón"


	2. La razón es ¿amor?

"La razón es… ¿amor?"

-Ash: (con dolor de cabeza) "No puede ser que sea… la Lopunny de Dawn"

-Sami: Que te pasa Ash, te ves mal (preocupado por el)

-Gady: Si, creo que es mejor que descanses mientras yo hago la cena

-Ash: está bien, nos vemos al rato "Otra vez hacen todo por mí, soy un inútil"

Ash se va a su habitación para descansar del dolor que tiene, pero no le importa, ya que lo único que quiere saber es como llego la Lopunny de Dawn aquí. En este mundo donde los pokemon mueren y renacen como humanos, y donde los humanos mueren y renacen como pokemon.

-Ash: Es como si Lopunny, estuviera en la misma situación que yo solamente que sigue siendo pokemon.

Pasaron las horas donde Ash trata de ordenar su mente de todo lo ocurrida hasta ahora. Hasta que se da cuenta que…

-Ash: (Aclarado): "¡¿Si LOPUNNY ESTA AQUÍ QUIERE DECIR QUE TUVO QUE, M-MORIR?!". Pero como… Suicidio, homicidio, accidente, comooo (Se quedo dormido)

-Gady: Ash, Ash, despierta es hora de desayunar dormilón. (Teniendo la cara a solo 4cm de la de Ash.)

-Ash: Que pasoomm?. (Cuando se levantó no se dio cuenta de Gady, esto hizo que se besaran accidentalmente en la boca) Lo sieemmmm (Se separó pero Gady se lanzó de nuevo hacia su boca).

Luego de que el beso durara almenos30 segundos se separaron para tomar aire Ash tanto como Gady se pusieron muy rojo e incomodos.

-Ash: Lo s-s-siento mucho Gady (Con demasiado nerviosismo)

-Gady: N-No importa… solo vístete para tomar desayuno. (En el mismo estado que Ash)

Luego de que Ash se vistiera para bajar, va caminando por el largo pasillo hasta que se encuentra en la habitación de la Lopunny. Se queda dudando si tocar o no pero decidio tocar para saber cómo estaba.

-Ash: (tocando la puerta): Lopunny estás ahí, responde.

-Lopunny: (despertando de una pesadilla): No Dawn porque, no lo hagas esto no tiene que ser asi, NOOOOOO

-Ash: LOPUNNY. (Ash entra rápidamente en la habitación para ver a Lopunny sentada y con escalofríos). Lopunny estas bien (acercándose para tocarla pero Lopunny siente eso pero se aleja de un gran salto) Que te pasa soy yo Ash, no me recuerdas cuando viajábamos juntos.

-Lopunny: E-e-en verdad eres tu Ash, pensé que habías muerto. (Empezando a llorar por la felicidad)

\- Ash: "Así que mi antiguo cuerpo sigue en ese mundo, parece ser que solo el alma y mente son transferidas de mundo solamente" Ven aquí cuéntame que te paso con Dawn. (Preocupado por Lopunny se acerca)

-Lopunny: voy a ser directa Ash, Dawn mato a todos nuestros amigos echándoles la culpa a ellos de porque moriste y luego se suicidó diciendo que se reunirá contigo. Incluyo a tus pokemon en el homicidio.

-Ash: "Dawn, tanto era tu obsesión por mí. Creo que somos más diferentes de lo que pensaste alguna vez" (Calmándose sabiendo que Arceus le dará una mejor vida a sus pokemon en el mundo de solo humanos y a sus amigos en este mundo) Gracias Lopunny por ser breve y decir todo. Tengo una duda ¿Cuándo yo estaba contigo eras solamente un buneari? Sabía que ibas a evolucionar pero no tan deprisa.

-Lopunny: De que hablas Ash tu muerte sucedió hace más de 10 años.

-Ash: P-P-pero yo llegue hace no más de 3 días desde que me mataron.

Ash se da a entender que parece que el tiempo en el que influye cada mundo tiene su propio ritmo y paso. Luego de aclararse el tema de las sorpresas, bajan a desayunar para luego saber que hacer en el día. Durante el desayuno Ash le comenta a Gady sobre…

-Ash: ¿Por qué no trabajas como modelo junto con Gady, Punny?

Gady junto con Lopunny se es atoro lo que estaban comiendo haciendo que tomen sus vasos de jugo rápidamente. Sami estaba con audífonos así que no escucho solo observo

-Punny: yo modelo ¿porque? Y que eso de Punny (totalmente roja y nerviosa comiendo)

-Gady: si. Ash danos una Razón (totalmente sorprendida)

-Ash: Simple, Ustedes son muy hermosas y siempre se ven bien así que y ¿porque no? Y Punny es para abreviar tu nombre, además suena más tierno.

Esto hace que tanto Gady como Punny se pongan rojas como la lava. Ash al ver esto simplemente le sonríe,

-Ash: Yo lavare los platos, vayan a prepararse para salir. (Señalando)

-Gady: Gracias y me llevare a Punny (con Celos) para ver si la aceptan.

-Ash: Entiendo y gracias (Dándoles una sonrisa)

Sami se acerca a Ash y le dice…

-Sami: Eres muy amable Ash creo que es por eso que te aman demasiado… (Poniéndose roja con lo dicho)

-Ash: N-n-No estas mal solo… (recordando el accidente en su habitación) Soy un desastre. (deprimido en una esquina arrodillado)

-Sami: jaja, creo que alguien ya se salió con la suya. "Y pronto yo con la mía ya que mi cumpleaños número 18 está demasiado cerca" (dirigen doce a la entrada de la casa para irce a sus respectivos compromisos)

-Las chicas: Adiós, Ash

-Ash: (Normalmente) Adiós, cuídense. "tengo que parar de ser un inútil, tengo que entrenar"

Luego de que Ash dejara lista la mansión en la cocina, decide ir a entrenar al patio trasero con su fuerza física, tanto como la mental.

En un momento Ash estaba entrenando tan duro, junto en ese momento recuerda todos los entrenamientos que solía tener con sus pokemon haciendo que este aumente su velocidad hasta que se convierta una máquina de puños y patadas. Luego de que Ash valla a lanzar el último golpe este sin darse cuenta lo lanza de una forma completamente diferente y sin voluntad, haciendo que el puño de Ash salga energía de hielo.

-Ash: (sorprendido) ¿Qué fue eso?

Pasaron los días, Punny fue aceptada en el mismo trabajo de Gady, en el mismo horario y lugar trabajando juntas y siendo conocidas como las pokemon más hermosas del mundo. Sami sigue con sus estudios para ser una doctora, la cual ya tienen una carrera asegurada cuando termina este año. Ash sigue entrenando para poder controlar esa misteriosa energía que salio alguna vez.

Nos encontramos ahora en la casa de Ash un día sábado (En esta ciudad no se trabaja y no hay escuela por lo cual las chicas se quedan en casa viendo la T.V)

-Punny: Ne, saben donde esta Ash

-Gady: Ni idea, nunca esta a estas horas en la casa.

(3pm-6pm Ash entrena)

-Sami: Esta entrenando en el patio trasero. (Completamente roja por haber visto a Ash).

-Gady: esta roja Sami que te paso. (Preocupada)

-Sami: estarías también así si observaras a Ash ahora mismo

Punny y Gady fueron corriendo a la puerta trasera para solo ver a Ash entrenando a su ya muy definido cuerpo lo cual las puso en el mismo estado que Sami.

-Gady:… "Se ve mucho más atractivo que antes"

-Punny:… "Está más guapo que antes"

Ash al notar estar siendo observado gira la cabeza para solo ver a una gardevoir y una lopunny completamente rojas en la puerta trasera de la casa.

-Ash: que les pasa se ven enfermas. (Preguntando)

-Gady: No estamos bien, cierto Punny

Punny se cae al suelo completamente mareada por lo roja que estaba. Gady pensó "Si esto le paso por mirar a Ash, ya me imagino si nos llegara a tocar". Ash va corriendo hacia allá colocándose su camisa y chaqueta predilecta.

-Ash: (tocándole la frente a gardevoir con la suya): no parece ser tan grave como a Punny

-Gady: (Roja a más no poder y al borde del desmayo) A-A-Ash q-que h-haces.

-Ash: (Con duda y alejándose de gardevoir) Me aseguro de que no te pase lo mismo solo me preocupo por ti (Mirándola con una sonrisa muy amplia)

Ash al hacer estoy gardevoir no aguanta más y también cae desmayada al lado de Punny.

-Ash: (Creo que tampoco aguanto el calor, con una gota al estilo anime)

Luego de Ash llevara a Punny y Gady a sus cuartos, decide salir a dar un vuelta para buscar a Sami. La cual no a regresado desde un buen rato. Ash decide ir al centro de la plaza ya que sabe que Sami siempre va estar ahí antes de volver a casa.

-Ash: Sami, ¿estás aquí?, responde.

Sigue llamando, pero solo ve a pókemones que solo lo miran con mucha duda. Luego de buscar por mucho tiempo Ash ve a Sami siendo acorralada por un Hitmolee y un Hitmochan tratando de amenazarla para qe les de todo lo que tiene y abusar de ella.

-Hitmolee: Danos todo pequeña y te juro que saldrá bien

-Hitmochan: Ya me estoy hartando, danos todo y te aseguro que iras bien a tu casa.

Sami muy asustada les entrega su bolso de secundaria, el cual no trae más que su uniforme, celular y cartera.

Ash sin controlarse Salta muy alto sin darse cuenta de lo que acaba de hacer, pero solo tiene una cosa en mente ¡!NO DEJAR QUE SIQUIERA LE TOQUEN UN PELO A SAMI!

-Ash: (con furia incontrolada) ¡SI SOLO LE TOCAN UN PELO!, ¡NISIQUIERA SALDRÁN CON VIDA!... (Mirando lo que tienen en las manos). Entreguen su bolso y sus cosas ahora mismo.

-Hitmochan: (Creyéndose): Ja, un humano sin habilidades cree que me va hacer algo. (corriendo para golpear)

Hitmolee también va a pegarle a Ash con sus potentes patadas soltando las cosas de Sami, Ash al solo tener en mente no dejar que siquiera se acerquen a Sami, Ash al estar fuera de si no está consciente de lo que hace, cuando Hitmochan y Hitmolee le pegan con bastante velocidad sin ningún problema Ash los bloquea y esquiva, haciendo que ambos pokemon queden cansados, Ash se pone en posición de combate como si concentrara todas sus fuerzas en su puño derecho. Luego de que Ash terminara de prepararse dirige su puño con suma fuerza haciendo que valla con la misma energía (De Hielo) como en el entrenamiento solo que esta vez salió con mucha más fuerza haciendo que una onda expansiva valla dirigida a los 2 pokemon congelándolos por completo.

-Ash: (Volviendo en sí): Sami estas bien (agotado por lo hecho sin darse cuenta)

-Sami: (calmándose y sorprendida): Si, pero Ash como hiciste eso, en la ciudad no se permite usar nuestra habilidades ni poderes por los cuales no pueden llevar arrestado sin defenderse es una ley que puede ser quitada bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Ash no le importo ya que si es por proteger a una persona que es como su familia lo hara siempre.

-Ash: (Preguntando) Pero crees que la policía no sospechara de porque creen que no tengo poderes (Por ahora), además ellos se lo buscaron.

Ash y Sami (Tomando sus cosas) se van a casa para descansar por lo ocurrido de hoy, al llegar Punny con Gady están esperando con un rica cena. Durante la cena aclararon lo ocurrido por el asalto de Sami (Ocultando el poder de Ash). A la hora de acostarse, Ash lo va haciendo pero no puede olvidar como hizo que su poder se despertara asi de la nada.

-Ash: (con un suspiro) Mejor mañana, me preocupare de eso, estoy demasiado cansadooo (Cayendo encima de la cama y durmiéndose)

En los sueños de Ash se encuentra emergido como en un lago donde el agua era tan clara como el cielo, flotando solamente pensado en la razón de porque Dawn mato a todos los conocidos siendo que eran tan parecidos entre ellos.

-Ash: ¿Porque Dawn? (Preguntándoselo una y otra vez)

-Voz: Quieres, las repuestas ven al bosque del sur, te diré todo lo que necesitas.

Ash al escuchar esa voz le recordó un amigo pokemon que solo lo vio una vez en el mundo hibrido. (((Jirachi))).

-Ash: Jirachi eres tú, pensé que no despertarías ya que duermes por casi milenios dentro de la tierra.

-Jirachi: Si, solo que Arceus nos dijo que todos los pokemon orígenes (Mew, Deoxys, Graudon, Kyoger,etc) no fuéramos de tu antiguo mundo ya que solo faltan 5 años para que deje de existir.

-Ash: ¿A qué te refieres con eso de 5 años? (pero no recibe ninguna respuesta del pokemon ya que solo sabe jirachi, que Arceus debe decírselo a Ash en persona)

-Jirachi: Solo recuerda, Qué si sigues dejando tu antiguo mundo de lado solo acortaras su tiempo de vida (Sabiendo que lo pokemon malvados todavía recuerdan al esencia de Ash en sus corazones y que si Ash los olvidaba actuarían más rápido)

Jirachi envolviéndose en su forma meteorito desaparece sumergiéndose en el lago haciendo que este le de visiones a Ash de su mundo siendo consumido por la maldad irreparable si dejaba de extrañarlo.

A la mañana Ash se levanta muy temprano (Tratando de olvidar lo ocurrido en su sueño) para hacer el desayuno, el cual está listo. Va a despertar a las chicas para que se lo sirvan y vallan a sus actividades de siempre, Ash va subiendo las escaleras y se para en la habitación de Sami.

-Ash: Sami está listo el desayuno… (Esperando pero no hay respuesta). Son las 7:55 de la mañana.

Sami al escuchar eso se levanta como un rayo de la cama y se viste, al Salir de la habitación Ash estaba en frente de la habitación de Gady diciéndole lo mismo que a Sami, haciendo que esta se caiga al suelo cómicamente.

-Ash: mejor ti te quejes si no hubieras llegado tarde. (Diciéndole a Sami con un sonrisa)

Gady sale de igual manera de su habitación pero se cae igualmente al suelo diciendo.

-Gady: Son las 7:30 verdad

-Ash: Si, mejor ve a tomar tu desayuno yo despierto a Punny

Ash va a la habitación de Punny poniéndose en frente de la puerta, tocándola y hablando en la puerta por un rato para despertar a Punny pero no responde. Ash decide entrar sin permiso para despertarla, al acercarse a la cama ve que Punny está durmiendo profundamente pero al acercarse a la cama para mover a Punny, esta se da cuenta y se levanta haciendo que tanto Ash como Punny se besen por accidente (Nuevamente ¬_¬) Ash y Punny se quedan dudosos y rojos por unos instantes y luego se separan, Ash sale corriendo de la habitación diciendo…

-Ash: Lo siento solo quería despertarte para desayunar. "Mierda si Gady se entera estoy muerto, espero que no se comporte extraña en la mesa o estoy jodido"

Ash al bajar para desayunar tranquilamente (Esta cagado de miedo), junto a las 2 pokemon psíquicos junto con Punny que viene atrás para desayunar también. El desayuno pasó tranquilamente sin que se enteraran de lo sucedido en la habitación de Punny, (Por lo cual evitaron el contacto visual)

Ash decide tomarse el día libre vagado por la ciudad buscando que hacer mientras observaba a todos los pokemon que estaban por todas partes. Pero Ash logra ver una figura la cual le parece conocida, un hermosa Meloetta pero esta era de un tamaño similar al de Ash (1.77cm aprox) (no por el tipo de pokemon si por ser semejante a simple vista alguien conocido), Ash corre tras de ella para saber a quién se parecía, al alcanzarla a cierta distancia le dice…

-Ash: Espera por favor… (Cansado)

-Meloetta: Ah… (Dudosa se gira y se sorprende al ver al entrenador que busco en su antiguo mundo) Ash eres tú, te busque por años y afín te encuentro (Corriendo lo abrazo).

-Ash: Eres, Bianca ("La de Unova"). ("Nota: a partir de aquí Meloetta/Bianca será conocida como Metta)

-Metta: y La razón por la que te busque es… (Saben que lo volvería a ver)

-Ash: ¿Amor?  (Dijo Ash casi leyéndole la mente)

-Metta: (riéndose despacio) Siempre sabes que voy a decir… (Acercándose para besarlo, Ash al comprobar lo dicho solo se quedó parado ahí sin darse cuenta que lo acaban de besar… _**CON VERDADERO AMOR**_

Continua en… Cap3: Deje de todo… Solo por ti


	3. Deje todo solo por ti

Deje todo… Solo por ti

Ash no solo deja que la bese, sino que lo corresponde de la misma manera. Al luego de terminar de besarse Ash y Metta se miran profundamente el uno al otro como si de verdad no se hubieran visto en años.

-Metta: Después que me entere que moriste, pensé que jamás te volvería a ver. (Abrazándolo como si tuviera miedo)

-Ash: ¿Qué te pasa Metta? (Preocupado por el estado de su amiga de nacimiento)

-Metta: Tengo miedo… tengo miedo, no quiero morir de nuevo. Dawn… nos mató a todos nosotros. Lo siento Ash, tu madre, el profesor, trayce todos ellos.

Ash la barza para consolar a su amiga.

-Ash: No te preocupes Metta. Ya me lo conto la Lopunny de Dawn.

Metta sé que impactada por lo dicho. Metta le va a contar lo más engorroso y terrorífico que Ash puede aguantar.

-Metta: (Con sumo terror) A-a-ash la lopunny de Dawn fue la que tuvo la muerte más terrorífica de todos nosotros y la primera. Dawn la pateo hasta que no se pudo mover, le piso el cuello hasta que casi la mata y-y-y la pateo en la cara hasta que su rostro no se reconoció.

-Ash: (Aguantándose la horrorosa idea de vomitar y entrar en la locura) Punny… "La razón por la cual despierta con miedo y terror es por su ultimo momento de vida".

Ash se recuperó normalmente y decide caminar con Metta para olvidar la imagen que creo en su imaginación. Ash la acompaño todo el día como si estuviera en una cita sin que ellos se dieran cuenta de eso, comiendo juntos y conversando entre ellos. Deciden irse ya que los incomoda que las pokehembras del parque están comentando sobre Ash y acercándose a él. (Si, es exactamente lo que piensan, "Guapo", "Lindo, ETC)

-Ash: Porque no vienes a la casa donde esta Lopunny, ella estará feliz de verte otra vez. (Diciendo de una vez por todas que Punny está en este mundo)

-Metta: Lopunny está aquí, me alegro mucho por ver que Arceus le dio otra oportunidad en este mundo. (Comenzando a llorar de felicidad)

-Ash: Vamos… (Tomándole la mano haciendo que pare de llorar y se sonroje)

Ash junto con Metta se dirigen a la mansión De Gady para descansar y presentar a su vieja amiga (Cagado de miedo porque como sabe que es un poco torpe puede sentenciarlo a muerte). Al nada más entrar nada más se le tiran 2 gardevoir encima abrazándolo y peleando entre ellas por él.

-Ash: Gady, hum ¿Quién eres? (Las diferencia porque Gady es más grande)

-Sami: Soy yo Ash, Sami solo que como son las 12am evolucione en mi forma final hoy mismo es mi cumpleaños número 18. (Explicando)

-Ash: Me alegro, mírate eres casi igual a tu hermana. (La única diferencia es la estatura como de 6cm) Bueno, mañana celebraremos tu cumpleaños. (Acariciándole la cabeza a Sami)

-Gady: No es justo Ash yo también quiero (Haciendo pucheros)

Metta se queda mirando con un poco de celos la relación que tienen ellos 3, quiere estar junto Ash pero, estar con el hará sentir bien a otras personas. Metta de repente se acuerda delo que tiene que decirle a Ash para que ella permanezca en este mundo.

-Metta: Ne, Ash, quiero decirte que Jirachi el pokemon de los deseos de tu mundo, quiere verte para que diga las respuesta que buscas, (Sintiéndose aliviada)

-Ash: No voy a ir… (Impactando a todas) Si quiero tener las respuestas debo obtenerlas yo mismo, simplemente me canse de una carga, por eso entreno, ayudo. Quiero que todas ustedes sean felices. (Las pokemon les sonríen como si ya hubiera hecho esa promesa).

-Gady: Ash, ¿quién es ella? (Mirando a Metta).

-Ash: Es Bianca, solamente que ahora es una linda meloetta. (Junto sonriéndole haciéndola sonrojar)

-Gady: E-e-eres tu Bianca no te había visto desde cuando jugábamos cuando éramos niños humanos.

-Metta: Gady, amiga te extrañe mucho cuando nunca más viniste me sentía muy sola. (Abrazándose y llorando)

Luego de Que se reconocieran Metta y Gady, se deciden por ir a cenar. (Si un banquete echo por las 2 gardevoir porque ya saben cómo come Ash ¬_¬) Todos quedaron muy satisfechos, en especial un humano.

-Ash: Metta, tu apareciste en este mundo hoy verdad. (Serio y decisivo)

-Metta: Si!. (Nerviosa por el tono de Ash)

-Gady: Bueno parece que no tenemos otra opción, Metta tu vivirás a partir de hoy con nosotros.

Punny se fue antes de la mesa por tratar de comer una pedazo grande de carne relleno de wasabí. Los demás se quedaron conversando abajo en la mesa aclarando el tema de la vivienda de Metta.

-Ash: Enserio, ¿todos los demás cuartos están plagados por gripe?. (Sabiendo lo que se viene)

-Gady: (Un poco seria y relajada) Así parece ser, el problema es que en mi habitación no tengo espacio ya que tengo demasiada ropa y no quiero contaminarla, Sami supongo que es lo mismo pero con sus proyectos y Punny en el mismo estado que yo. (Aclarada y girando con lentitud la cabeza hacia Ash), Lo que significa que…

-Sami, Gady y Punny (si por sus grandes orejas escucho todo): ¡ME NIEGO!...

-Ash: Por supuesto que no obvio tendre que dormir en el sillón. (Salvándose)

-Gady: (Jodiendolo) Todas las sabanas están distribuidas en los cuartos y no se desinfectaran en más o menos… 4 días.

-Ash: ¿Quieres que duerma solo o con ellas?... por lo que dices… parece que

-Gady: ¡Entiendo!, ¡Entiendo!, puede que alla de repuesto en el cobertizo en un baúl refrigerador. Di hay como 3 puedes dormir en el sofá, si no… que Arceus me perdone… tendrás que dormir con Metta. (Dejando en shock a todos, incluso a Punny)

-Ash: "Por favor, por favor, baúl dam mínimas. Si no tendré que acostumbrarme por 4 días a dormir con ella". (Rogándole a Arceus que salve su pellejo)

Ash con miedo en cada pisada que hace hasta el entretecho de la casa, busca el baúl donde están las sabanas. Afortunadamente lo encuentra nada más al subir las escaleras, (Ash con sumo terror abre el cofre revelando solamente 2 sabanas en perfecto estado limpias, dejándolo muy pálido con lo hecho. Resignado busca por donde hay más pero no encuentra. Pero resignándose con 2 sabanas va camino con las escaleras donde el barandal muestra una sábana en perfecto uso y de la misma que trae.

-Ash: Gracias Arceus por este regalo divino del cielo. (Llorando cómicamente de alegría)

Ash baja, se pone de acuerdo y ordena para dormir en el sillón.

-Ash: Buenas noches chicas.

-Las chicas: Adiós Ash, buenas noches.

PASARON LAS HORAS…

-Ash: (Acostado de lado en el sillón, susurrando) ¿Por qué no puedo dormir?

Ash escucha una voz que le sonaba muy familiar, pero sonaba como si viniera de su mente…

-Voz: Tu inquietud es la que te está dando problemas, al no encontrar las respuestas, más grande vas a creer que fue tu supuesto pecado abandonar ese mundo. Pero tú has hecho ningún pecado por eso jamás te juzgaría y menos por no haber hecho nada malo. (Calmándolo haciendo que se duerma)

-Ash: A-Arceus… (Quedándose completamente dormido)

Ash de nuevo en sus sueño está flotando en lago de claridad (Decidió llamarle así porque el agua reflejaba sus pensamientos y sentimientos cambiando color, marea, oscilaciones)

-Ash: ¿Qué es tan importante lo que me tienes que decir para que puedas estar tranquilo? (Mirando así arriba percatando de hace un buen rato la presencia de Arceus)

-Arceus: Esto no es de tu mundo Ash, esto es porque un cambio en mi va a generar que mis poderes dejen de funcionar por un largo tiempo para descansar de mi forma original)

-Ash: Y… lo que quieres que haga es que… yo te cuide en tu forma temporal.

-Arceus: La verdad si, si algo me pasa mi influencia en el universo colapsara y implosionara haciendo que solo este la nada misma y yo en ella.

Ash solamente tienen 2 opciones:

1.-Vivir de nuevo su corta vida y estar perdido al final.

2\. Ayudar al ser que mantiene con vida en universo y vivir tranquilamente después

-Ash: (Con una leve sonrisa de confianza) No tienes que ser el pokemon alpha para saber mi decisión. verdad.

-Arceus: Supongo, pero recuerda Ash solo cuídame hasta que mis poderes se manifiesten de nuevo.

-Ash: cuanto es eso más menos el tiempo que debes quedarte conmigo.

-Arceus: para es como un parpadeo. (Tratando de facilitárselo)

-Ash: "Ya me decía que…" (Interrumpiendo su pensamiento)

-Arceus: 3 años.

-Ash: Adiós a volver a mi libertad. (Llorando y retractándose). Bueno,,, pasando a otro tema cuando descenderás a la tierra.

-Arceus: A mediodía. En el bosque del norte donde está la placa de la salvación.

-Ash: Entiendo y quisiera darte las gracias por esta nueva oportunidad en mi vida.

-Arceus: Como ya te dije no es necesario agradecer solo cumplo mi voluntad y sus deseos, nunca castigaría a nadie si no hizo ningún pecado ni maldad alguna.

-Ash: Adiós, Arceus nos vemos mañana

-Arceus: (Dudoso) No queras decir en un rato más porque son las 11:30 según el mundo ahora. Parece que retrase nuestro encuentro. Adiós (desapareciendo)

-Ash: (Como si se le arrancaran el alma de golpe despierta) Hgggg, ¡ARCEUUUUUUUS!

Ash no tiene tiempo así que solamente se viste, lava y toma una fruta de la cocina y se dirige a la salida norte de la ciudad.

-Ash: (Corriendo) Uf, Porque me tiene que hacer esto ahora, solo debió haber dicho que lo ayudara, Uf. Menos mal que entreno mucho.

Ash llega a las afueras de la ciudad del norte donde más allá se ve 2 bosques donde la única diferencia era el color de hojas de los árboles.

-Ash: Carajo, ¿cuál es? (Pero se percata que pasa un pokemon caminando con un bolso se ve que es un Rals, lo para para preguntar). Disculpa, ¿sabes dónde está la placa de la salvación?, Perdón mi nombre es Ash.

-Rals: Perdón, me llamo Ruru y si se es por bosque de la izquierda, ¿Cómo lo se?, porque vengo de allí.

-Ash: "Ruru, la hermana pequeña de Sami y Gady…" Bueno gracias, adiós y nos vemos en casa. (No tiene tiempo que perder cuando el destino de toda la existencia está en su cuidado)

-Ruru: Como, ¿Qué nos vemos en casa? (Dudando de las palabras de Ash)

Ash avanza por el espeso bosque y estrecho camino de este para llegar a la placa de la salvación, donde después de mucho recorrer la encuentra, llegando a las 11:58 am.

-Ash: (Sumamente cansado) Por los pelos de un Squirtle, que no llego

Ash al verte que faltan solo segundos que pasan como horas decide explorar la gran placa que está pisando. Al estar empolvada quita el polvo donde solamente ve como unos jeroglíficos. Los cuales los reconoce siendo de su idioma nativo. Dice Ash:…

-Ash: (Dictando) "El guerrero destinado a proteger a Arceus, no importa cómo, pero Arceus debe tocar esta placa para poder descender a la tierra, si no su divinidad no le permitirá rebajarse al nivel de los mortales y suprimir sus poderes, Puede volver a ser el mismo con suficiente energía que recupera descansando y volver a esta placa"

Ash al terminar de recitar ve que un gran destello cae al lado de la placa donde al terminar, Arceus aparece flotando descendiendo poco a poco para poder llegar a tierra. Ash al estar deslumbrado con la luz no se dio cuenta que Arceus está a solo 1 metro del suelo.

.Ash: ¡ARCEUUUUUUUS!, detente por favor, no hagas nada todavía.

-Arceus: Porque Ash, ¿que paso? (Extrañado)

-Ash: (Serio y con algo de pena) ¿Cuántas veces has intentado descender a la tierra? Arceus

-Arceus: Ash, a que viene todo es… (Interrumpido)

-Ash: ¡RESPONDE!

.Arceus: (Se queda mirando al cielo y luego habla) desde que se creó y había vida en este planeta.

-Ash: Arceus, nunca pudiste descender a la tierra porque los humanos te protegían de que tomaran tu poder, por eso pusieron un sello en la tierra verdad. Solo me trajiste aquí para saber cómo quitar el sello.

-Arceus: Si, si es que es posible.

-Ash: acabo de descubrirlo (siendo sincero)

-Arceus: enserio, pues hazlo

-Ash; Primero debes ponerte en la placa, luego yo dire unas palabras de mi antiguo mundo y estarás libre para recorrer el mundo.

Ash hizo lo que dijo, Arceus fue a la placa, se paró dónde Ash lo dijo y recito como si fuera un canto en su idioma nativo haciendo que cadenas invisibles en Arceus aparezcan para luego romperse y haciendo que una onda de energía recorra la tierra por las cercanías.

-Arceus: Acá Ash comienza mi cambio de forma, tomare una forma para hacerte más cómoda mi compañía.

Arceus se envuelve en energía haciendo que todo su ser descanse de su forma original para dar forma a una bella mujer adolecente aparentando 20 años pero menor de estatura que ash por uno cm de estatura con un bello cuerpo y su pelo envuelto en dorado junto con el color de ojos del mismo color. Ash no sabe cómo responder ya que lo acaba de no sabe si fue un cambio para jugarle una broma o de verdad es o que piensa ("El pokemon origen, el alpha es… ¡HEMBRA!)

-Arceus: Hola Ashy listo para irnos (Hablando con una hermosa y dulce voz que cautiva a cualquiera que la escuche)

-Ash: E-Eres hembra (sigue impactado)

-Arceus: supongo que por mi forma original mi voz era como la de un macho, no (Mirándolo indiferente de broma)

-Ash: Entiendo eso pero esto es muy raro desde mi punto de vista… "Es hermosa, nunca pensé que la forma femenina de Arceus seria alguien tan linda".

-Arceus: Oye Ash, que nombre debería utilizar para empezar a vivir contigo (Pensado)

-Ash: Creo que deberías pensarlo tu mism… (Callado por los labios de la mujer)

Ash esta completamente perplejo por la acción de la bella mujer que tiene en frente, pero Ash sin ningún problema lo acepta haciendo que el beso se ponga mucho más intenso.

-Arceus: (separándose del beso dejando un hilo de saliba) _**Deje todo…**_ _**Solo por ti**_ , Mis poderes, mi forma y mi divinidad solo por conocerte a la persona que escogió mi destino.

-Ash: (Ya no puede rechazar nada de esta mujer porque dio todo por él y va a hacer lo mismo por estos 3 años). Y yo daré todo lo que tengo solo por protegerte aunque deba dar mi vida a ello solo por tu bienestar.

-Ash: (Calmado y relajado mirando a los cautivadores ojos de la mujer al frente de él). _**Tu nombre será…**_ _**(((ROXANA)))**_ ("Significado del nombre: _**El amanecer bello y dorado**_ ")

Continuara… _**Cap 4: Jamas… me separe de ti**_


	4. Jamas Me separe de ti

Autor del capítulo por participación: angel caótico11 

Cap 4: Jamás… me separe de ti.

Ash luego de salir de bosque y de que Roxana se le dejara de apegar a Ash hacia sus pechos se dirigen hacia la casa de Ash para presentarles a su nueva "amiga", ya que no decir que el pokemon alfa decenio del su dimensión además de tener que esperar a que se manifiesten de nuevo.

Llegaron a la casa…

Ash: Bueno Roxana aquí vivirás los próximos 3 años junto con migo. (Sonriéndole)

Roxana: Gracias, no sé cómo agradecértelo. (Abrazando al chico y soltando leves lagrimas)

Ash: No Roxana, yo debería agradecerte, tú me salvaste de mi muerte… me diste una nueva oportunidad en este mundo, así que muchas gracias por todo. (Acariciándole la cabeza, esto hace que Roxana levante la cabeza y se miren fijamente, acercándose poco a poco a sus labios) 

Pero ese momento fue desechado y interrumpido por nadie más que Gady, que venía de las compras. La cual se le ve en la cara que tiene varias sentimientos y expresiones combinadas: Celos, Feliz (Imaginación), Ira

Gady: Ash… se puede ser que estabas apunto de hacer aquí en frente de la casa. (Tono frío y aterrador. Además de acercarse paso a paso como las yandere)

Ash: Etooo… si te lo digo, me golpearas igualmente.

Gady: (Pensando) Lo más probable… ahora ¡cuenta! (amenazándolo de muerte)

Ash: Esta bien mira, seguro te diste cuenta que ella tiene aspecto humano como yo pero esta es la cosa… Estas segura Roxana.

Roxana: (Aprobando) Claro, además no veo como saldrías vivo si no lo cuentas. (Siendo sarcástica)

Ash: Ella es la Pokemon Alfa, Arceus, El dios pokemon. (Desembuchando). ("No duro ni más de 10 minutos el acuerdo secreto")

Gady: Espera, me estás diciendo que ella la mujer que esta parada frente a nosotros es el pokemon dios de todo el universo.

Ash: Si así lo describes tú, pues así es. (Aclarando)

Gady: Pues que lo demuestre, si es cierto. (Negándose en el interior)

Ash: Pues de eso es de lo que te voy a decir. Ella no puede usar sus poderes necesita descansar de su forma original para poder mantener el universo nuevamente. (Explicando el asunto)

Gady: Bueno, eso está bien pero no me explica porque estaban a punto de besarse.

Ash: Siéndote sincero, eso no lo puedo negar ni explicar. (Aceptando)

Ash está en sus sueños otra vez, creyendo saber claramente del porque está aquí, lo noquearon

Ash: Bueno supongo que me lo merecía por tratar de besarnos. (Con un suspiro)

Nuevamente del lago azul sale la roca con forma de meteorito la cual le da forma a Jirachi…

Jirachi: Bueno Ash puedo ver que tomaste la decisión de buscar tú mismo las respuestas. (Respetándolo)

Ash: Bueno, sí, pero tengo el presentimiento que algo horrible les paso a las chicas. (Temiendo)

Jirachi: (Seria) Ash… Es por eso que estoy aquí, secuestraron a Arceus. Te noquearon en la calle y en ese momento Gady no puedo defenderse porque eran demasiados pókemones fantasmas para su poderes psíquicos. 

Te daré los detalles ahora de la mente maestra de los secuestradores. Yo no puedo dejar el universo de Arceus sin equilibrio así que depende de ti Ash salvar a Arceus.

Jirachi: El villano en todo esto se llama Apolo, es un Gengar con grandes habilidades hipnóticas y fantasmales, siempre lo acompaña un Xatu el cual no es fuerte pero tienen un gran poder psíquico que le permite ver más allá de las simples premoniciones ordinarias de otros Xatu. Ellos se comparten la información atreves de telepatía. Apolo hipnotiza a los pokemon y Jake (Xatu) era el que les daba las instrucciones a ellos desde la distancia. Por favor no dejes que nada le pase a Arceus.

Ash: (Quedándose en silencio con un rostro inexpresivo) Jure… Nunca separarme de Arceus sin importar el riesgo que deba tomar. (Hablando muy serio)

Jirachi: Bien, pero antes debo darte un regalo que debía darte desde que hable contigo.

Le muestra una joya (Similar a la piedra de la película "Arceus y la Joya de la vida") y se la entrega la cual al tocar a Ash flota y se le inserta en su cuerpo haciendo que este tome un cambio muy drástico, tanto en su cuerpo real como en su mente. Su pelo se volvió Blanco y tiene su musculatura que aumento visiblemente.

Ash: Era la joya de la vida… (Sorprendido)

Jirachi: No Ash… esta es la Joya Celestial. Esta solo se le permite ser tomada por el elegido de Arceus. Tu Ash seguro ya te as dado cuenta de algunas habilidades tuyas las cuales puedes usar solo por tus sentimientos. Ahora estas completo puedes usar todos los ataques de todos los tipos de pokemon en el mundo.

Ash: (Serio) Gracias Jirachi, con eto me basta para hacer pagar al desgraciado.  
Jirachi: Una ultima cosa Ash…  
Ash: Que es….

Jirachi: Solo te dire esto: "El camino de la protección puede llegar hasta el punto de la obsesión, Ash ten cuidado de "Tu reflejo", el puede tomar tu lugar en este mundo si tu ambición supera a la de el".

Ash: Que… Mi refle…

Ash despierta en el hospital no con heridas si no con solamente cansancio. Su cambio de pelo y físico sucedió en la noche donde nadie supo que les paso. Se levante y se viste para salir de ahí con toda la prisa para dirigirse a la casa. Al llegar se da cuenta que hay policías en su casa, se les nota porque los Pókemones oficiales tienen un marca Azul en su pelaje para distinguirlos. Eran 2 Arcanines, un Houndoom y un Dusknoir.

Ash: Disculpen, pero que paso. (Buscando respuestas)

Jack (Arcanine 1): Disculpa solo podemos decirles a oficiales y los residentes de esta casa.

Ash: Yo vivo aquí, con Gady la modelo pokemon.

Zac: (Arcanine 2): Dice la verdad el humano Ash, la Lopunny lo acaba de confirmar junto con la Kirlia llamada Sami.

John: (El Houndoom. Se acerca corriendo diciendo que encontró el rastro de los secuestradores) El rastro está en dirección a unas bodegas abandonadas) Tenemos que apurarnos, ya que el rastro todavía es fresco. Humano ya no tenemos tiempo, ya sabemos que tienes poderes. Los congelados del mes pasado te delataron así que acompáñanos. Solo los policías sabemos eso de ti.

Ash: (Conforme) Bien vamos. Pero me voy con Dusknoir ya que llegaremos más rápido. Además nuestro oponentes son tipo fantasma y psíquico. 

Dusknoir se da cuenta de lo dicho por Ash y acepta para retenerlos lo suficiente por lo refuerzos.

Dan: (Dusknoir): Apresurémonos, las bodegas son algo grandes y se pueden perder. Usare mi visión alterna para ver las pisadas recientes en el lugar. 

Ash y todos los policías quedan de acuerdo y van a sus destinos. Ash y Dusknoir se tele transportaron por la habilidad única de Dusknoir que es dominar también habilidades psíquicas. Deciden moverse rápidamente en las bodegas para seguir las huellas vistas por Dusknoir por su visión alterna. Al paso que seguían, las huellas se hacían más frescas y visibles para Ash y Dusknoir.

Con Roxana…

Roxana esta dentro de un saco inmóvil, sin sus poderes solo es una pokemon con forma humana cualquiera. Trata de salir para ver quienes eran los secuestradores porque la noquearon, vendaron y amarraron. Al romper la amarra del saco, cae y se libera de la venda. Logra ver los pokemones pero no hacen nada más que observarla como si no la quisieran perderla de vista, eran un Blastoise, Machamp y Hitmochan los cuales se les ve en sus ojos profundos y sin brillo que no están en si lo cual se le da a entender a Roxana que están hipnotizados por otro pokemon que debió ser tipo psíquico o fantasma.

Roxana: "No puedo escapar, debió ser un combinación entre Hipnosis y Fuerza Psíquica para controlarlos a distancia. Así que quieren asegurarse de encontrarse conmigo por una única vez"

Al pasar un momento se ve que llega un Gengar (Apolo) y un Xatu (Jake) los cuales están concentrados manteniendo el vinculo a distancia de los pokemon, los cual pasa...

Apolo: (Sonriendo) Ordénales que se suiciden Jake, no quiero testigos.  
Jake solo se concentra más haciendo que su fuerza aumente haciendo que los pokemon hipnotizados se muevan… Blastoice agarra su propio cañón y se lo arranca del caparazón haciendo lo mismo con el otro sin un expresión, las sangre que sale de su caparazón es como si estuviera disparando pero sin cañones y con su sangre. A Machamp hizo que sus brazos superiores arrancaran los inferiores con fuerza excesiva luego se apretó ambos superiores con la puerta dela bodega y empujando con las piernas se arranco los superiores… la sangre que salían de sus miembros superiores lo hacia parecer una escultura inexpresiva chorreando sangre igual que una fuente. A Hitmochan le toco lo peor, Jake hizo que subiera al tejado amarrándose solamente la cabeza y el cuello… tirándose con suma velocidad hacia el suelo igualmente si ninguna expresión. Al llegar el limite de la soga el cuerpo de Hitmochan se despego de su cabeza como si estiraras un delicada flor hasta cortarla.

Roxana: "Ash, sálvame te lo pido, por favor sálvame" (Con terror en su cara al ver tan engorrosa escena)

Jake y Apolo les quitaron su control mental de ellos haciendo que Blastoise y Machamp despierten y empiecen a dar desgarradores gritos hasta que caen al suelo muertos con una expresión que reflejo el ultimo dolor de sus vidas. 

Apolo: Ahora, señorita Arceus vamos a hablar… jaja (Dando miedo a la pobre chica)

Jake: Apolo ahora no podemos llevárnosla viene un humano con un Dusknoir con un habilidad que le permite usar poderes psíquicos. Ese Dusknoir nos descubrirá si nos tele transportamos porque puede usar vista a futuro igualmente, solo que no más que yo. (Viendo el futuro a muy largo plazo). 

Ash con Dan llegan a donde están Apolo, Jake y una Arceus aterrada, temblando y llorando.

Ash: (Al ver a Arceus) Hijo de P****, pagaras por eso. (Preparándose sin darse cuenta en una pose de batalla en la cual solo entra, cuando desea algo o sus sentimientos cambian drásticamente. La cosa es que ahora tiene las 2 cosas.

Matar al Gengar (Deseo) y Preocupación (Aumento hasta el punto de llegar a la ira). Se lanza sin ningún aviso dirigiendo un golpe a Apolo pero es atravesado y cae rodando al otro lado.

Dan: Ash no. No sabemos como luchan. Espera…"Al Gengar le habría sorprendido además de tardado en desvanecerse por esa velocidad… será que… tengo que confirmarlo"

Ash escucha y se empieza a calmar pero ahora su pose cambio como a la de una defensiva y muy atento a su alrededor.

Ash ve que Gengar tira un bola sombra a Dusknoir pero no le hace daño ya que solamente controla las habilidades psíquicas pero no su tipo de pokemon.

Apolo: tsk… solo controla las habilidades psíquicas pero no cambia de tipo, que molesto. (Sabiendo que Dusknoir puede hacerle daño pero no a el)

Dusknoir: "Es como si confirmara algo… eso es!" Ash, están usando telepatía con junto a vista a futuro para predecirnos. "El Gengar no nos dejara acércanos al Xatu ni tampoco a la humana pero, necesitamos refuerzos con nosotros dos nos bloqueara todo lo que hagamos"

Jake: Apolo, solo nos queda combatir veo que se acercan 2 arcanines y 1 houndoom. (describiendo la visión por telepatia)

Ash al ver un oportunidad se lanza con suma concentración haciendo que de su puño salga con energía de fuego azul hacia Gengar pero justo se mueve (Al ver que el ataque era de otro tipo). Dejando a Apolo enfadado en el rostro hacia Jake y a Dan con sorpresa y duda.

Dan: "2 pueden jugar a ese juego Xatu" (canalizando energía psíquica)

Nota: (-a la derecha-) así escribiré cuando hablan por telepatía.

Dan: (-Ash te estoy hablando por telepatía no muestres sorpresa para que se den cuenta-) (Haciendo un Aura Esfera "Ataque psíquico" y tirándoselo al Jake y Apolo)

Ash: Entiendo. (Cambiando a un pose de contrataque "solo si se dirigen a el se mueve a la ofensiva" para neutralizar cualquier ataque a futuro)  
Apolo la contrarresta con bola sombra haciéndolo que se ría.

Apolo: Creen que ganaran en este juego de visión. Jajajaj (Dándose cuenta inmediatamente)

Dan: Quien sabe… pero recuerda que acá no importa las visiones a futuro a largo plazo si nos las del momento de las batalla ya que solo importan los movimientos de Gengar y Ash.

Jake: (-Tiene razón, como puede ver a futuro también no puede predecir al 100% sus movimientos-)

Gengar: Odio a los sabelotodo. (Enojado. Pero se descuidan de Roxana por la batalla a excepción de Jake que la esta mirando y solo el se concentra)

Gengar y Ash pelean acercándose y lanzándose ataques de diferentes tipos (Fantasma, Siniestro, Eléctrico, Hielo, etc.) hasta que se acercan lo suficiente para cambiar de los ataque a distancia a los elementales de manipulación física (Puño Sombra, Puño de fuego, Puño de trueno). La pelea pareciera nunca terminar esquivándose todos los ataques entre ellos 2… hasta que Jake sin darse cuenta le llego varios ataques de fuego lo suficiente para dejarlo consiente de lo que sucede.

Jake: Apolo… ayúdame. (Con apenas aliento, tirado en el suelo)

Apolo: De que me sirves tirado en el suelo… imbécil, serás más útil en el infierno quemándote en tu desgracia. (Enojado carga demasiado una bola sombra y se la tira en la cabeza del pobre Jake haciendo que esta reviente como débil globo)

Roxana no aguanta más las escenas que le pasan que se desmaya. Ash no aguanta más su ira al ver como un imbécil usa a sus compañeros que se tira con un puñetazo con un extraña energía transparente de ligero color rosado, Gengar no lo alcanzo a ver lo cual le causo demasiado daño al golpearlo y dejándolo adolorido pero consiente. Sin más que hacer Ash va a desatar a Roxana y despertarla, Dan usa su habilidad oculta "Elección" (Le permite usar la habilidad de cualquier pokemon que el allá visto usarla) para ver si hay más enemigos en la rotonda. Zac y Jack bajan para ver hacer nota y dar informe de la situación contando con Dan para apoyarlo en esto.

Dan: (usando la "Súper visión" de los Luxray) No veo nada más en la rotonda de las bodegas. (Dirigiéndose a Zac y Jack)

Zac: Bien, después haremos el informe por ahora hay que hacer algo con respecto a los cadaveres.

Jack: No se preocupen cuando fui a la estación ya llame a un escuadrón y el equipo de limpieza, solo hay que esperar.

Mientras Ash trata de despertar a Roxana por un rato lo consigue…

Roxana: que pa… ¿¡Que paso!? (Levantándose con terror y miedo abrazando a Ash)

Ash: Tranquila, los pokemon policías y yo te vinimos a rescatar. Ya termino todo… (Abrazándola con fuerza y acariciándole la hermosa cabellera dorada que tiene)

Luego de que Ash estuvieran bien con Roxana, los policías se distraen discutiendo. Apolo aparentando estar inconsciente ve que Ash esta feliz con Arceus (Forzando a Ash para que lo bese, pero no quiere) Le da la espalda y en ese momento usa toda su fuerza vital y usa su ultimo ataque para el desprevenido azabache, el cual es hipnosis donde Gengar muere al usar toda su fuerza vital y Ash va cayendo de espaldas diciendo antes de dormir el sueño más largo de su vida…

Ash: Jamas… me separare de ti. (Cayéndose y Durmiendo como si nunca fuese a despertar) 

Continuara…

Cap 5: En mis sueños… te encontre.

Agradecimientos a "angel caotico11" por su idea y villano en este capitulo


	5. Chapter 5

_**En mis sueños… te encontré (cap. 4)**_

Ash Sumergido en un mar de recuerdos y pensamientos que no sabia que tenia, su mente se oscurece, sus recuerdos toman formas de entes oscuros que no lo dejan de mirar con ojos rojos y con una peculiar sonrisa que la hace ver como si estuviera feliz de verlo nuevamente durante mucho tiempo. Baja en un prado extenso donde no se ve el fin del horizonte, al empezar a caminar con las manos en los bolsillos y un rostro inexpresivo con la cabeza abajo, al empezar a dar los primeros pasos siente como la sombra más cercana se transforma en su recuerdo más importante que ha tenido y la motivación de todo fue el 1 día antes de recibir a su primer pokemon. Ese día estuvo esperando que acabara temprano para poder salir de viaje y descubrir el mundo en que vivía.

Ash (sin cambiar el rostro): Solo un sueño sin motivo…

Al seguir caminando las sombras se transforman en todas las promesas, las promesas que hizo al decir que haría luego de ganar la liga pokemon.

Ash: Eso ya es cosa del pasado…

Al sentir como ya nada se mueve, gira para solo ver los mismo recuerdos repetirse una y otra vez y solo las sombras restantes con un rostro triste y ojos azules…

Escucha un tono de una voz que pareció habérsela llevado hace mucho tiempo el viento

… : Ya lo entiendes o no

Ash: A que te refieres… hermana

… : Veo que no me has olvidado, Ash

Ash se sienta en el bello prado que lo cubre un manto estelar con tenues y apenas visibles estrellas de color opaco con un luna dorada rodeada de pocas estrellas plateadas. Su hermana aparece y se apoya en su espalda para hacerle compañía.

Ash: Que es lo que te hizo volver luego que me borraran la memoria de ti, luego de tu muerte.

… : Ash ahora mismo crees que estoy en el mundo humano verdad… pues no, yo estoy en un limbo por lo cual puedo comunicarme contigo.

Ash: Crees que no lo se, siempre fuiste capaz de todo por eso mamá te prefería. Por eso quería estar más tiempo contigo y yo pase casi 3 años en el campamento del profesor Oak.

… : Hump porque sigues culpándome por eso.

Ash: No es eso, a quien culpo ahora esa esa mujer que se hacia llamar mi madre. Luego de que murieras esa mujer me llevo devuelta a casa para poder ser tu remplazo pero yo no quería porque yo sabia lo que quería, al tratar de escapar hizo que me borraran la memoria y como pretexto de culpa… ja

… : que pasa, ¿no vas a decirme?

Ash: Fue tu muerte, culpo a tu muerte para borrarme mi memoria y ser tu remplazo dándome todo ahora lo que fue tuyo.

… : … ¿tu me odias?... Ash

Ash (contemplando el manto estelar): Siempre quise conocerte, quería jugar contigo, salir contigo y convivir como hermanos. Pero me enviaron a un campamento en lugar de una escuela tuve que aprender por mi cuenta y de los viajes.

… (También mirando hacia arriba): Yo también quería jugar con mi hermanito menor, pero mamá me dijo que eres un desconocido que venia frecuentemente hasta que…

Ash (Continuando): Estabas sola en casa y te llego un correo diciendo que yo era tu hermano de parte del profesor Oak… lo se en ese tiempo la única persona que pude considerar como un hermano era Gary y una amiga que jugamos con ella hasta que llego ese maldito día, ellos me hablaron del correo por eso me entere. ¿Quién diría que un enemigo podría ayudarme a desencadenar mi mente atrapada en ese bucle olvidadizo de mi pasado?

… : ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?

Ash: Salir y cumplir por lo menos esta promesa que le prometí a Arceus, no puedo fallar y no se quedara solo 3 años sino hasta que ella decida. Mis decisiones ahora ya no serán mías sino de las persona, su intereses y decisiones van a ser mi camino y orientación en mi vida.

…: ¿Sabes?

Ash (Calmado): que cosa

… : nunca espera que nosotros saliéramos gemelos y genéticamente idénticos entre nosotros, siempre quise saber quien era esa persona que era idéntica a mi y solo llegaba solo los fines de semana.

Ash: Nosotros exactamente iguales la única diferencia es el genero que nos limita.

… (observa su mano desaparecer) : Ya no me queda mucho tiempo finalmente voy a morir después de 8 años, adiós Ash nos veremos en tu mundo… Y Ash.

Ash: Si

… : Tu me gustas… más de lo que estaba creyendo todo este tiempo.

Ash (con una leve sonrisa): Sabes tan bien como yo que barreras para nada…

… :1 Espero no olvidarte cuando llegue a al mundo deseado.

Ash: Nunca te olvide y jamás lo hare porque, _**En mis sueños… te encontré.**_

… (desapareciendo): Nos vemos… más pronto de lo que imaginas mi alma gemela

Ash (susurrando): Adiós… Ashley

Ashley se despide con un sonrisa llena de lagrimas de felicidad al ver como la persona que ama recuerda su nombre. Al desaparecer Ashley, Ash siente como un presencia oscura lo observa por lo cual se levanta lentamente y mira hacia el horizonte para luego decir…

Ash: Veo que tu no quieres causar esto por casualidad verdad, as adoptado la habilidad de darkrai al crecer. (Luego observa arriba de el para ver a un gengar con un expresión normal y tranquilo)

Apolo: Mmmm… ¿Quién eres tu?, ¿Qué es lo que buscas en este mundo?

Ash: Nada en concreto… solo encontrar mi senda para salir adelante

Apolo: Mmm… ya veo. Pero primero tendrás que salir de aquí

Ash: Acaso me impedirás ir.

Apolo: ya no tengo nada, que tendría yo para impedir que te detuviera.

Ash: Porque me dormiste.

Apolo: Fue un impulso de idiotez lo que hice.

Apolo baja y se pone al lado de Ash observando el paisaje desvanecerse al caer el poco sol que queda.

Ash: Porque… mi vida antes y después se mi muerte es muy dura.

Apolo: No lose, cada criatura y ser vivo tiene un propósito que cumplir que puede afectarse por las decisiones que toma

Ash: decisiones… (recordando el día que se sentó en la banca de parque)

Apolo: ¿Que harás Ash?, ¿encerrarte en tu mente o escapar de ella para cumplir tu propósito?

Ash: Ya no se que hacer, prometí tantas cosas que ni siquiera puedo cumplir para hacer felices a las personas que tanto quiero.

Apolo: Bueno, yo no puedo obligarte a hacer algo. Pero parece que ya te lo han dicho mucho pero tu eres un humano raro y único.

Ash: Hump…

Apolo: No soy quien para juzgar pero podría decir que eres capaz de mucho por no decir de todo

Ash: que te hace creer eso… (curioso)

Apolo: Esto no lo digo porque seas el humano que Arceus eligió, sino porque tu ya de por si eres extraño y raro entre todos los humanos que hemos visto… bueno parece que tendré que marcharme para ser juzgado por el pokemon de los deseos.

Ash: Que tengas suerte y no seas duro con el mundo de los humanos.

Apolo solo se eleva desapareciendo en partículas de color oscuros y descansar de su propósito en el mundo pokemon. Ash siente como el paisaje a su alrededor se transforma poniéndose claro y con una agradable.

Ash: Mis amigos… mi familia y mis personas queridas están siendo lastimadas mientras yo solo duermo para aclarar mi mente. Por favor Ash despierta de una vez (golpeándose el rostro)

Solo siente como como las sombras de ojos rojo se cambian a una posición y cara triste. Las sombras de ojos azules solo tienen una expresión neutral. Al golpearse en sus intentos de despertar recuerda aunque por un instante como jugaba con pikachu a salir de viaje, lo que provoca que una de las sombras de ojos azules se transforme en ese recuerdo haciendo desaparecer un poco a las de ojos rojos.

Ash: Gracias… Ashley, Apolo me han ayudado a despertar de mi mismo

Ash se concentra provocando que varios recuerdos felices se desencadenaran en su mente provocando que las sombras de ojos azules se transformen en ellos y las rojas desaparezcan. Al borrar ya muchas rojas se concentra en su recuerdo más feliz el cual no es un recuerdo si no una imagen mental donde toda su familia, amigos y conocidos de este mundo están junto a el divirtiéndose y pasándola bien.

Ash borro toda su frustración de su mente y dejo toda su alegría en ella para nunca olvidar su motivos de seguir adelante. Todas las sombras azules se transforman en blancas y se juntan para ir donde el e unirse a su corazón.

 _ **Ash Despertó…**_ Conectando y acostado a unas maquinas para sustentarlo mientras dormía

Ash (se abre los ojos para solo ver a toda su nueva familia llorando por el): Hola… he vuelto (sonriéndoles)

Todas las chicas: Ash…

Ash ya saludar a todas y abrazarlas se da cuenta que llegan los policías que ayudo a resolver el caso de Apolo donde ellos le saludan y agradecen que los allá ayudado. Por lo ultimo les dice a todos que la mansión fue reparado a su totalidad y que ahora podrán vivir tranquilos (Por ahora).

Ash: ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve dormido?

Roxana: casi 3 meses, creímos haberte perdido en tus sueños

Ash: Ya veo… (Se fina en una Kirlia que esta en la habitación) Hola me llamo Ash, mucho gusto

Ruru: Hola me llamo Ruru y gracias. Tu eres el humano que ayudo a mis hermanas de ese Gengar.

Ash: Bueno si así lo dices tu, pues así es

Ruru: Con eso me basta… (Se le tira a Ash para besarlo y dejar a todos los demás en shock)

Continuara en cap. 5: _**Construyendo un pasado… para llegar al futuro.**_

 _ **Gracias y buenos días/tarde/noche.**_


	6. Construyendo un pasado

Cap. 6: _**Construyendo un pasado… para llegar al futuro**_

Ash luego de que saliera del hospital y lograra a su vida normal por decir así. Las chicas se apegan más a el en especial un humana de cabello dorado como el amanecer y un Kirlia que siempre que se sienta Ash ella se sienta entre sus piernas para pasar el tiempo con el. Un día Gady, Sami y Punny le dicen que quieren salir con el a un cita por no estar con ellas el cual acepta después de casi morir por un derrame nasal al ver las caras muy kawaii de las 3 hembras pokémon. Ahora en la actualidad…

Sami: Ash, vamos no quiero desperdiciar el día de nuestra cita… (Muy feliz por dentro y por ganar la primera cita)

Ash: ¡Ya voy! (Gritando desde arriba)

En cuanto a las demás chicas están muy celosas por ese hecho que ella salga con Ash.

Ruru: No es justo solo porque tengo 16 años no puedo salir con el porque tiene 18

Gady y Punny: El es mayor de edad así que tiene que salir con una mayor de edad. Y en cuanto a Roxana tenemos como enseñarle a salir con el y que hacer.

Ash: Uff… que calor (Bajando las escaleras vestido con sus pantalones típicos y un polera negra que le hace resaltar su musculatura y textura)

Todas las chicas lo quedan mirando con la cara roja y además de un poco morbosas

Ash: Hump… tengo algo en la cara. (Viéndolas al hacer caras o quedársele mirando)

Sami (roja): No… Nada… Vamos

Ash: adiós… chicas nos vemos antes de cena. (sonriéndoles)

Gady: ¿Los seguimos?... Digo por si algo pasa.

Punny: No se… confió en Ash pero me inquita que tenga una cita.

Roxana: El es mi guardián así que no me traicionara… eso creo.

Ruru (Provocando): Esta bien… pero recuerden que hay cierto barrio en la ciudad al que solo es para #%$& *... Me pregunto ¿Qué pasara si llegan a ese lugar?

Todas se miran detenidamente y luego corren a la puerta para solo atascarse y tratar de salir para seguir a esos 2. Pero Ruru sale por la puerta trasera para concentrarse mejor y usa tele transportación para ir cerca de ellos 2 sin que la vean ellos o la policía.

 _ **Con Ash y Sami…**_

Ash camina al lado Sami mientras son observados por todos los pokemon a los alrededores. En eso Sami toma del brazo a Ash y lo aferra hacia ella para decir a las demás que es de su propiedad. Al caminar más tranquilos por la ciudad pasando por un centro árcade para que Ash le consiga un muñeco a Sami en esas maquinas por lo cual no le fue tan difícil conseguir una ya que en su pasado mundo les daba muñecos a sus compañeras de viaje para hacerlas felices. También en una tienda de ropa para Sami ya que ella quería que Ash la viera con ropa veraniega y trajes de baño (Casi igual a Gady en cuerpo y belleza solo por la estatura). Al parar en una plaza para almorzar y tomar unos helados para pasar el calor se hablan…

Ash: ¿Cómo lo has pasado Sami, conmigo?. (Queriendo saber de ella)

Sami: Sabes… siempre espere salir con alguien que supiera como salir y tratar con las mujeres. Y parece que lo he encontrado (Apoyándose en su pecho con los ojos cerrados)

Ash: Ojala nos hubiéramos conocido antes en el mundo hibrido para jugar y salir como ahora. (Mientras le acaricia la cabeza)

Sami: Siempre quise conocerte… quise saber porque mi hermana salía todo el tiempo de casa y parece que esa respuesta ya la encontré aquí y ahora.

Ash: Porque no seguimos jugando…

Sami: Si… (Calmada y sonrojada)

Los 2 se dirigen a una feria y festival para comprar ropa y jugar en ese mismo lugar. Al pasar un rato viendo la feria se compran unas mascaras para hacer juego a sus ropas, para luego detenerse y jugar a atrapar unos renacuajos (mundo humano) en un papel y ganar unos premios, Sami lo lleva intentando mucho por lo cual se acerca a ella y le toma la mano guiándola…

Ash: Con cuidado y paciencia se puede lograr… muévelo despacio y no se moverá mucho. (Guiándola con su mano)

Sami: S-si… (Sonrojada y nerviosa)

Luego de que sacaran el renacuajo y lo mantuvieran ganaron y gran muñeco de un oso panda (Inverso al mundo pokemon-humano) el cual Ash se lo da a Sami por lograr atraparlo con un gran sonrisa en sus rostro al entregárselo.

Sami: Gracias Ash…

Ash: De nada… en todo caso tu lo atrapaste.

Luego de que Ash y Sami saliera del festival se dirigen a la mansión para descansar del día que tuvieron, al estar a medio camino Sami le quiere dar la mano a Ash pero no puede obligarlo por lo cual solo sigue caminando con su yukata junto al el pero a caminar un poco más se sorprende por lo que pasa. Ash le da la mano a Sami un poco sonrojado pero siguen caminando silenciosamente atreves del gran puente que están atravesando, pero antes de terminar de llegar a la salida del puente Sami se detiene abrazando al oso panda cubriéndose la nariz y boca, Ash hace lo mismo mirándola a solo 2 pasos de el…

Ash: que sucede Sami… ¿Qué tienes?

Sami: es solo que… yo quiero t-ten-ner un recuerdo con t-ti… No es nada mejor sigamos. (Fingiendo desinterés)

Sami va donde el pero Ash se pone al frente de ella y le toma lo hombros diciéndole…

Ash: Nunca dudes de tus palabras… (acercándose a ella)

Sami: que h-ha… (Callada por los labios de Ash)

Su imagen fue bendecida por la luz lunar que irradia todo el cielo en su resplandor para luego ver como acepta Sami el beso de Ash cerrando los ojos y correspondiéndole la acción hecha, luego de tomar un respiro de su beso se separan Ash feliz y Sami roja a más no poder…

Ash: Sami te amo y no dejare que nada te pase… Lo juro por mi vida (Mirándola a los hermosos ojos esmeralda que tiene)

Sami: Ash… también te amo y siempre estaré ahí para ti… (Abrazándolo con lagrimas de felicidad)

Ash: "No dejare que nada le pase a las personas que mas quiero en la vida y muerte"

Al seguir caminando por el puente y llegar a al centro de la ciudad para luego seguir a la mansión y descansar de su largo además de emotivo día tomados de la mano todo el viaje de regreso, llegan abriendo la puerta para solo ver a las chicas sentadas viendo la T.V sobre las noticias recientes. Al entrar y ver a todas las chicas, ellas notan su presencia por lo cual solo giran su cabeza para ver como su cara tiene un aspecto de locura…

Ash: ¿Q-que paso?, porque no mejor se van a dormir por hoy…

Punny: Se besaron… (Casi matando con las palabras)

Ash: eh…

Roxana: R-E-S-P-O-N-D-E…

Gady (Parándose y mirándolo al estilo yandere): AHORA…

Ash: Si, lo hicimos y que… (Muriendo por dentro)

Punny: Gady, tienes por casualidad un látigo en tu baúl.

Gady: Si… y por coincidencia ya estaba en mi mano.

Ash: He-he… ¡NOOOOOO! "PUTA VIDA" (siendo castigado)

Luego de que fuera castigado, las chicas los dejan en su cama inconsciente y tapado pero el feliz por dentro por tener un buen día junto a Sami la cual al solo ver su rostro feliz en la entrada de la habitación se va con buena cara y feliz por el día que vivió junto con Ash. Durante la noche Ash duerme plácidamente sin ninguna chica en la cama junto a el, en un punto durante la noche su pelo blanco y ojos rojos vuelven a su color original donde un presencia abre la ventana de el y se posa en ella para mirar a Ash dormir profundo y tranquilamente…

… : Solo junto a ti, eso que pido por ahora… en esta noche

La silueta se acurruca junto a Ash para dormir junto a el y compartir sus sueños. Durante los sueños de Ash su conciencia en forma de su cuerpo esta flotando a solo centímetros del lago que siempre esta en su mente profundamente concentrado y casi inerte, pero cuando un chica de pelo largo un poco más abajo que las rodillas llega al lago y toca el la superficie del lago delicadamente los cual provoca que la onda que deja valla expandiéndose en todo el lago, al momento que llega la onda hacia Ash este nota como su mente esta siendo compartida y conectada con otra. Se levanta, gira y mira hacia la chica de pelo largo…

Ash: Veo que haz vuelto… Ashley

Ashley: Si y estoy junto ahora mismo en la vida real compartiendo este sueño contigo.

Ash: y que es lo que quieres exactamente….

Ashley: A ti…

Ash: Ja,ja parece que aunque no podremos evitarlo podemos saber lo que piensa el otro exactamente ahora…

Ashley: Bien, entonces dejémonos de rodeos y ágamos esto ahora… (Abriendo sus brazos)

Ash: Esta bien… (Lo mismo de Ashley)

Al abrir su brazos y mirar hacia el manto nocturno dicen al unísono juntos…

Ash y Ashley: "Mi vida esta alterada, mi vida no esta arreglada, necesita estar forjada por ti… _**Construiremos un pasado… para llegar a nuestro futuro.**_ Forjando todos los lazos que pudieron ser y nunca fueron, arreglando mis males en el pasado y mejorarlos en el futuro para llenar el fragmento de mi vida de abundante armonía y prosperidad en un sendero de esperanza"

La armonía de ellos al recitar estas palabras provoca que tanto su mente como la de aquellos que lo conocieran fuera alterada de tal manera que su pasado no era como originalmente lo fue sino donde el jugaba con su hermana mayor y su madre, convivían de los más feliz que pudieran estar en ese tiempo. Alteraron las mentes para que no se preocuparan por el haciéndoles saber que esta en un lugar mejor...

Ash: Me hubiera gustado vivir eso en nuestro pasado…

Ashley: no podemos alterar el pasado pero podemos cambiar el futuro de nuestra historia juntos. Siempre a tu lado estaré ahora, nunca lo olvides…

Ashley se acerca a Ash tomándole la cara y diciendo…

Ashley: hay ventajas de ser el sexo opuesto… (Besándolo)

Ash: … (separándose) supongo que no lo sabemos todo entre nosotros…

Al abrazarse con fuerza entre ellos se sumergen en el lago juntos haciendo que el agua los envuelva y toma la figura de una pieza de ajedreces el cual es la reina solamente que de color transparente. Cuando Ash siente que la luz del sol le llega a su rostro se decide levantar o lo intenta ya que al hacerlo solo ve a una chica un poco más grande que el con pelo largo y de color azabache, con los ojos color ámbar plasmados en su rostro al verla despertar junto a el…

Ash: Nunca pensé que fueras tan literal…

Ashley: Mejor piénsalo de nuevo al escuchar mis palabras.

Ash se levanta para ir a desayunar con las chicas y tratar de explicarles sin que lo golpeen al hacerlo por presentarles a su hermana gemela Ashley que no recordaba que tenia.

Al llegar a la cocina y pasado unos 10 minutos…

Todas menos Ashley: ¡ME NIEGOO! Ash, entiendo lo de quedarse y su historia pero… me niego a que duerma contigo.

Ashley: Que le ves de malo, esta bien el es mi hermano. (Indiferente)

Metta: Pero… (susurrando para ella) yo quiero hacerlo primera

Ash: Dijiste algo Metta.

Metta: He… no nada Ash prosigue. (Calmándose por salvarse)

Gady: Bien, menos mal que son hermanos de san…

Se calla y queda como literalmente como una piedra al ver que Ashley tomo a Ash y lo obliga a besarla y el cual Ash no puede porque ella lo inmovilizo, para más no puede pedir ayuda. Ashley lo suelta y deja un Ash desmayado en el suelo con espirales en los ojos que lo lleva arrastrando a su cuarto (temporal) ¿para que?… Nadie lo sabe. A no ser…

Gracias y buenos días/tarde/noche

Ashley: Casi igual a Ash en todos los sentidos (Casi), Pelo largo hasta más abajo que las rodillas, falda un poco más arriba de las rodillas y por el color es igual que la ropa de Ash en XYZ. Mentalidad 98% estable y bajando a medidas anormales.


	7. Chapter 7

Cap.7: Morir… no es otra vida…

Metta ordenando su cuarto para probarse nuevos vestidos y cosas parecidas frente a un espejo para sus sesiones de moda. Gady por otro lado ve en revistas cuales seria un vestido bueno para las mismas sesiones de fotografía. Sami terminando sus deberes escolares porfin y teniendo una muy merecidas vacaciones sin molestias. Ash meditando y entrenando en el patio para controlar sus nuevas habilidades. Ashley dando vueltas por los alrededores para conocer bien su nuevas casa. Roxana durmiendo en el sofá estirando todo su cuerpo. Y Ruru la pequeña inteligente va caminando al patio para salir y nada mas salir de la casa una luz le brilla en todo su cuerpo siendo que Ash esta viéndola para solo sonreír y haciéndole un una señal de aprobación con su pulgar, Ruru solo se deja llevar y se deja transformar en su nueva forma evolutiva Kirlia. Bueno luego de pasar tarde para adaptarse y controlar su nuevos habilidades discretamente van donde las chicas y empiezan a almorzar hablando sobre su nueva forma.

-Felicidades Ruru ya eres una adolecente bienvenida al mundo de los problemas- Guiñándole un ojo Gady a Ruru.

-Bueno tarde o temprano tenia que llegarme a mi- Con un suspiro al terminar

-Te ves mas bonita así con el pelo mas largo- Diciendo la verdad ya que en si Ruru es muy linda con ese pelo que tiene siendo algo de envidia para las demás.

-Ash mañana es la cita con Punny, supongo que ya tienes todo planeado. Cierto…- Gady mirando con precisión a Ash

-Claro si no porque asa no saldría con ninguna de ustedes si no estoy listo- Diciendo con seguridad en sus palabras. –"Joder, joder, ¿Qué voy hacer ahora?"- Muriendo totalmente por dentro.

Cuando terminan de almorzar Ash lava los trastes y recoge la mesa en cuestión de segundos, Metta se recuesta en el pasto del patio trasero mirando las nubes y un hermoso cielo azul casi transparente donde al cerrar los ojos y respirar profundamente le vienen notas de musicales un tanto raras pero lo que encuentra mas raro es que no solo las puede leer si no sonar su hermosa voz. Al hacerlo ve como el viento y el aire se alinean en un hermosa melodía junto con su voz pero lo que no sabe es que este canto atrae la gente que quiere y la hace suya pero lo mas letal de esta sonata es que se trata nada mas que del "Canto Mortal" que toca a son del perfección pero Ash ql escuchar sabe perfectamente lo que pasara si no la detiene a tiempo.

-¡!METTA NOOO DETENTE VAS A MORIR!- Corriendo mientras grita hacia el patio

Metta tratando de detenerse no puede porque las notas en si la hacen su marioneta que sigue tocando un melodía que si sigue podrá matar a todo que la oiga. Ash llegando le tapa la boca con un beso recibiendo toda las notas que son como espada en llamas para su voz y boca pero lo aguanta hasta que termine de cantar Metta.

-"Solo hay una forma de detener esto… espero

-"Solo hay una forma de detener esto… espero en este tiempo enseñarle a no cantar esas melodías… Del poco tiempo que me queda"- Aceptando el Hecho que acaba de afrontar que morirá dentro de unos sino es que absorbió toda la canción.

Metta tapándose la boca y sonrojarse por que Ash la beso incrédula de lo que acaba de hacer hace solo unos segundos pero Ash mirando el suelo se levanta volteando hacia ella con una cara feliz que dice que no se preocupe por nada.

-Metta ahora sin más tendrás que limitarte a tocar notas o sinfonías que no sepas su significado- Con tono serio

-Claro… solo me fui de mi misma cuando llegaron esas notas a mi mente- Doliéndole la cabeza al tratar de recordar específicamente esas notas. -"Ugg, me siento cansada mejor descansar antes de la cena"- Dirigiéndose a su cuarto

-Bueno tengo que ir a… a quien engaño esto será igual cuando morí cerca de casa- Susurrando para el en un tono muy sombrío y triste.

Todas las chicas fueron abajo para preparar la cena pero al llegar ven la mesa con un gran bufet que al lado de una fuente ahí una nota específicamente de Ash que dice:

-Chicas, les deje la cena servida donde puedan comer lo que gusten, por mi ya comí algo de el así que no se preocupen y disfruten, yo Salí a despejar mi mente. Atte: Ash

Con Ash…

Estaba dando vueltas por la ciudad tratando de tener su mente calmada por el hecho de que sin querer Metta lo dejo marcado para que pronto la muerte lo venga a buscar. Pero lejos de eso ve que los policías que ayudo con el caso de apolo pasaron por al lado de el…

-Hola Ash como vas en tu vida- Dijo el arcanine con voz firme

-Debes estar como rey en esa mansión no- Le dijo el dusknoir

-No en ese sentido en especifico…- Con cierta nostalgia

Luego de conversar por un buen rato se separan para seguir sus caminos. El arcanina mira a Ash con cierta pena sobre el porque siente alrededor de el la presencia de un muerte muy cercana y dusknoir en su caso la ve muy claramente dando un ultimo adiós a el levantando la mano pero Ash no le ve ya que ellos no pueden hacer nada en contra del destino que dejo marcado al azabache.

Caminando hacia la plaza donde conoció a Punny se dejo sentar en la banca para luego meditar de todos los hechos que estaban ocurriendo o ya ocurrieron pero al pasar un bueno tiempo se levanto diciendo. -Bueno es hora de volver o ellas se preocu…- Cayendo al suelo con los ojos perdidos y sin moverse. –"He muerto otra vez"-

Ash se da cuenta que aparece de nuevo en el vacío infinito donde se volvió a encontrar con Gady pero solo ve un luz verde que a la cual acercarse muestra imágenes de las chicas llorando y sufriendo por su perdida de el luego se ven hechos que las chicas se recuperan de eso y viven felices durante muchos años que fue donde se cerro otra ventana de un mundo que fue perfecto para el pero ahora el solo se deja llevar en el vacío buscando un descanso eterno que se le fuera a otorgar por fin al dejarse dormir en el…

Tiempo indefinido pasa desde que se durmió…

Ash despierta en un prado hermoso y extenso donde casi no le puede ver el final que desearía quedarse ahí por siempre para contemplar el cielo en toda su plenitud pero decide levantarse y reconocer donde estaba para solo ver a dos mujeres entrenando y divirtiéndose con sus pokemon felizmente pero nota que no son nada mas que Cynthia y Dawn, sin querer interrumpir se aleja en un circulo grande rodeando a ellas sin que se den cuenta de su presencia para dejarlas tranquilas y continuar su entrenamiento pero Cynthia con su Garchomp nota su presencia por lo cual Garchomp sale disparado hacia el pero Ash solo se limita a Mora lo cuando este llega velozmente a su lado para solo comprobar que el chico no lleva equipaje ni pokeballs por lo cual lo toma y va donde ellas para dejarlo en el piso.

-Bueno, parece que hay un hombre espiándonos- Cynthia con voz grave. -Bueno, antes que nada no tengo ni equipaje ni pokeballs por lo que me resulta imposible quedarme cerca de ustedes aparte iba en dirección contraria a su campamento por lo es obvio me alejaba de ustedes e hice un redondel alrededor de ustedes para evitarme todos los problemas posible- Diciendo mientras se limpia su ropa y mira a Garchomp de una forma que hace que el retroceda unos pasos como si temiera algo de el aunque este indefenso. -Y ¿Qué quieres?- Dawn normalmente dijo. -Alejarme de ustedes y buscar algo para pasar la noche para luego ubicarme en la ciudad- Como si tuviera todo planeado. -¿Y tus pokemon?- Tratando de ayudarle en algo. -Murieron todos frente mis ojos y no pude hacer nada- Con la cabeza agachada y alejándose de ellas con unos palmetazos amistosos a Garchomp en el vientre. - ¿Y que haces en este prado?- Rápidamente dice Cynthia. -Solo desperté aquí eso es todo- Con seriedad y seguridad.

Cuando Ash se aleja de ellas en dirección al bosque cumpliendo su palabra peri Cynthia dice… -Me preocupa el hecho de que alguien valla al bosque sin la protección de sus pokemon – Con seriedad. -Pero el dijo que no quería involucrarse con nosotros…- Dawn sin preocuparse. -Lo se pero igual lo seguiremos de cerca para comprobar que este bien, empaquemos y lo seguimos hasta donde se instale el- Como si cuera una orden indiscutible todos se ponen en marcha.

Las jóvenes entrenadoras no les fue muy difícil encontrar al azabache en la noche debido a que tenia una fogata y una buena cantidad de bayas a su lado para el hambre, solo se quedaron mirándolo desde lejos junto a Garchomp para su seguridad pero solo ven que se queda mirando la fogata con mucha nostalgia pero al ver que aparece una manada de Mightyena solo se limita a mirarlos para luego tirarles un bayas que les sobro, al principio comieron desconfiado de el pero ellos se percataron que no estaba interesado en ellos por lo cual solo se alejaron de el seguros. Ash solo miro la fogata un rato para luego dormir en el árbol mas cercano a la fogata sin problemas de caerse gracias a unas ramas del mismo árbol. Las chicas solo se limitaron sacar sus sacos de dormir y tirarse en suelo, Garchomp se quedo despierto haciendo ojos a cualquier peligro cercano.

Al día siguiente las chicas se dan cuenta que no hay rastro de el en las cercanías por lo cual al bajar donde durmió ven un mensaje en la tierra que dice:

"Se que me están siguiendo pero no servirá vigilarme, yo las conozco mas a ustedes que a mi por eso aléjense de mi. Atte: Ash"

-Como capto nuestra presencia- Dawn confusa. -No lo se… ah debió ser por el volar de Garchomp anoche- Tratando de averiguarlo.

A espaldas de Garchomp volaron por el bosque buscando lo con la ayuda de Emolga tambien, paso un buen rato hasta que lo ven esquivando grandes golpes de un poderoso Ónix.

-Ughh, me recuerdas a alguien muy fuerte que conocí al principio de mi largo viaje- Casi sin aliento. En las lejanías cualquiera diría que cualquiera esta en desventaja pero para el joven azabache es como si fuera un juego algo violento con el Onix, al pasar un rato ve que el Onix sin intenciones de atacarlo se acerca a el para dejarlo acariciar su cabeza lo cual hace el con un fuerte sonrisa y respeto hacia el, al despedirse cruza el bosque hasta llegar a la ciudad donde ni con muchos ánimos entra hasta para solo ver que solo hay mujeres en la ciudad lo cual lo deja desconcertado y casi impactado, pero al ver la entrada dice:

"Ciudad Corazón, otra ciudad sin ningún hombre que habite en ella".

-Me estas tomando el pelo cierto, Sinnoh- Como si se muriera en todos los aspectos posibles en el.

Cynthia y Dawn lo encuentran en la entrada de la ciudad para ver que no se habían dado cuenta de que el es único hombre en la tierra…

Gracias por los lectores y dejen reviwes además de su zukhulenta opinión abajo.

Yo soy Zero y me despido de ustedes.


	8. Chapter 8

Cap 8 ... Reves

Ash Entrando a la ciudad solo de cinco mujeres Tal Y Como decia el letrero de la entrada ¿Pero Hay Algo Que le Parece raro Que es Como Si no notaran su presence Como Si no existiera en la ESA Ciudad de Pero el pecado Tomar importacia Exploro y observo la Ciudad de La Cual era exactamente Igual Que en Su Mundo exceptuando el sexo de la Población. Con Calma Camino Hasta Llegar Al Centro sentandoce para descansar ONU rato he aquí Cual es ESE Momento deciende amanecer y Cynthia bajando del Garchomp Donde al Ser vistas por Ash no les toma Importancia y mira al cielo Relajado Pero Como Si no Tuviera ganas de ir a ningun Lado ...

Cynthia: Porque ... Porque un hombre sobrevivio Ahora Que recuerdo Hace 15 años Que Las Mujeres aleminaron una los hombre de la tierra.

Amanecer: Ehhh ... encerio Porque No Me Dijeron eso. (Con sorpresa)

Amanecer: DEBIDO una cola inventamos ONU Método de reproductivo Constante (inseminación artificial de un mundial NIVEL) no necesitabamos a los hombre y por consecuencia f las generacion suicidios sufrieron, depresión y Otras circuntacias terribles Pero con el paso de los años se were Adaptando un this cituacion y El Mundo FUE ONU Lugar ... Pero mejor de Como Tiene Un lado oscuro. Ver provocaria un hombre Que las Hormonas ocultas y potentes impulsadas harian Lo Que Fuera por el Sexo Opuesto.

Ash escuchado TODO Sabia Que algo Andaba mal si entraba aqui Pero Como ya No Tiene Nada Que Perder no le importaria nada si algo ocurriera con el ...

Ash: (Suspirando) Bien, ahora qué me eliminaras Como a todos los hombres. (Mirandola ONU de la estafa Ojos Profundos Y provocadores)

Cynthia: Debia Hacerlo Desde Que Te Vi Pero Hay algo en ti Que me hace curiosidad Tener cerca y ademas pense Que eras una chica desde el inicio.

Ash: Bien eso no importa en solitario ESTO aclarame Vas a matarme o en solitario seguirme ... Porque seria facil ya Que no tengo ningun pokemon Con Que defenderme ... (Poderes ocultado SUS pecan quitarle la vista)

Amanecer en solitario mira una Ellos Como Si Fuera la ONU pelea A Toda furia Pero en solitario en la mirada lo cual sea despues de la ONU Rato Cynthia Levanta la Mano señalando una ceniza ...

Ash: Veo que te decidiste ... que espe ... (Se quedo pegado CUANDO vio Pasar un bianca)

Bianca sin saber de quien era ESA mirada se percata de la ONU humano Que Nunca vio y por cosas del destino la ESTABA Mirando la cual sea la Hizo ACERCARSE a El Solo para ver un amanecer y salir corriendo a saludar olvidando un ESE humano Que No le parecia comun ... Las 3 chicas conversando en sí Olvidan de el por lo cual sea en solitario se Relaja Mirando el cielo Hasta el atardecer ¿Donde sí del queda dormido y Cynthia se percata Que se olvido de el aire Donde La Esperanza va al Centro para ver en solitario al azabache durmiendo en La Banca.

A la mañana siguiente ...

Ash despierta En un cuarto busque Decorado y espacioso Donde al levantarce Ve Por La Ventana párrafo percatarce Que esta En Una Suite de Ciudad Corazón por lo Cual se viste y venta corriendo Hacia el pasillo Donde se topa con Cynthia topando con su gran busto provocando Que se caiga y se sonroje de Anarte Dejar un sorpredida Cynthia (Efecto de las Hormonas dormidas despertando por el aroma de Ceniza)

Ash: Perdon Cynthia, Pero me Tengo Que ir no quiero causar Problemas. (Levantandoce y dirigiendoce Hacia la puerta)

Cynthia: Y ... A Donde ir Luna llena Siendo hombre de la ONU. (Con seriedad)

Ash: A MI Hogar ... o lo Que Fue ... MI Hogar (Saliendo de la suite)

Ash corriendo Hacia abajo logrando salir de aqui se Dirige una ONU Centro de policia guardabosques párr Tomar la ONU Dispositivo de control de siendole facil Por Su insivilidad con social, lo cual sea col Tomar el Dispositivo de Captura subio a Las motañas de Sinnoh párr Buscar un pokemon dragón Dragonite Llamado Que le Facilita mucho el viajar por el mundo. Al Llegar a uno ENCONTRAR Y Recordando Como capturarlo Hace un dificil y casi imposible Captura de el por lo Cual sí Dispone de un marchar sin escepciones aiendo visto Por un sombra de ua mujer Alta Y Acompañada de la ONU negro pokemon dragón.

Ash: (de Mientras vuela) Solo espero Que Este párrafo decirle Que lamento sin Haber Llegado Aunque No sepa quien soy yo para Ella. (Golpeando Un poco la parte trasera de Dragonite Para Que Acelere)

Al pasar cerca de 10 horas (Con descansos incluido Para comer) Llega un solo UNOS Pasos de la Colina de pueblo paleta párrafo Dejar libre un Dragonite y Seguir su camino AUNQUE col v llegar a la cima de la Colina en solitario cinco casas abandonadas con su entorno seco y arido Alrededor Dejando un joven Do Corazón Hecho añicos al view pueblo natal en ESE estado, llorando por el camino se Dirige un "su casa" Solo para Verla era de Como IGUALMENTE a la de Do Mundo en solitario Que esta SE Encuentra en un muy mal estado. Caminando por la casa Recorriendo y Recordando Todo Lo Que vivio en ella le Trajo buenos y malos momentos Que al Llegar a cuarto o época Do ve solo una parecia habitación ¿Que pertenecerle una ONU joven entrenadora pokémon Pasando Por Eso va al cuarto de su Madre por lo Cual al entrar en ella mira TODO ta Que tropieza con La Cama Haciendo Que se caiga al suelo lanzando Una maldición y notando la ONU caja abajo de ella para sacarla y Mirar Lo Que hay en ella. Estafar cartas, fotos y Documentos ve ONU trozo de periodico Que al ver la Figura en ella dado de lo siguiente:

SE BUSCA JOVEN ENTRENADORA Desaparecida

Descripción:

Largo -Pelo de color azabache

-Ropa De color negro y azul

-Marca De "z" en mejillas del SUS

-aparentemente de 15 años de Edad

Al Terminar de leer y ver la figura Solo para Reconocer un Ashley "Su hermana gemela" ser resulto en solitario Que su Opuesto en otro mundo. Al ENCONTRAR Una carta y Una Grabadora Lee Primero la carta Diciendo:

-Delia: (Hace 2 ANOA segun la Fecha) Ya no puedo vivir, el pecado Ashley Mi Vida No Tiene SENTIDO Desde Que se salva de una mujer assesina desaparecio pecado Dejar pista o rastro Alguno de ella.

Ceniza: ... (Como Si Se le hiciera Conocido this made)

Ash Tomando la gravadora pone el disco de archivador o Dentro párrafo Oír lo siguiente:

Desconocido: Delia, la madre de la desaparecida entrenadora incendio Todo el Prado y La Casa de la cercania DEBIDO una cola su depresión le provoco locura de la ONU, El incendio ... this Alrededor mio no Puedo Hacer nada Llegara Aqui en poco Tiempo SI añguien Escucha ESTO Debo decirle Que ella this suelta, encontre UNOS planos de tuneles en sus Cosas Pero no puedo Llegar a Ellos por el fuego ... Cof * * * * Cof ya casi no tengo tiempo ... ENCUENTRA a Ella y detenla Delia no se detendra Hasta Que ella muera o del tenga un su hija devuelta SUS ... SUS planos en los escondi Alguna parte del Sotano buscalos y apartir de ahi es por tu Cuenta. (Sonando Como Si guardara ONU Monto de papeles En un caja junto con la gravadora LUEGO de Ser Seguido Por un estruendo y cortandoce ahi)

Ash: Mama, ... Estas viva voy a salvarte. (Con lagrimas en los ojos)

Dirigiendoce Con Un nuevo objetivo m toma los Documentos sin leeidos y La gravadora para ayudarlo para dirigirse al sotano para buscar Por todo el sitio con la ayuda de la ONU linterna ... Al pasar la ONU Rato se toma Un descanso para Pensar Pero el pecado activo lograr deducir Donde se encontrara mira detalladamente Donde mueve la linterna para ver en LUEGO la Pared ONU ladrillo mal encajado Como Si no perteneciera ahi por lo cual sea al examinarlo y sacarlo ve una Pequeña caja Junto a una Pequeña nota:

"Esta es mi llave y La que Proteje mis secretos"

Con Duda al abrir la caja ve ONU llave al desgasta Pero casi intacta por lo cual sea el deja la caja donde esta ESTABA párrafo LUEGO Seguir buscando los planos de los túneles pecado Esperanza busca Arriba en los cuartos superoires por si se equivoco o sin Tuvo Tiempo de Hacerlo a Tiempo. Viendo Cada Cuarto Sin Esperanza le toca Revisar el de Ashely su Opuesto del conforme movia TODO Sacando polvo ve ONU cerradura en La Esquina del piso Donde por mirarbla llave ve Que Tiene El Mismo Grabado en ella Que al abrirla puerta Y Ve ONU Diario ONU de la estafa nota Encima Diciendo:

"Solo alguien como yo PUEDE ENCONTRAR Este diario Y Si lo encontraste se abre con La Misma llahe de la Puerta párrafo Evitar Que Lo Rompas ... Bruto"

Ash: Nunca pense usmear en el Diario de un chica y Menos En El Opuesto mio ... Pero estara bien ESTO ... Y Si talvez sepa donde esta los Documentos de lso tuneles ... (Con nervios y sudor Acercando La Llave)

Ash apunto de entrar en La Llave El Diario Siente Que alguien entra en la casa casi inadvertido Pero Logra captarlo y Sintiendo Como Se acerca Hacia el cuarto donde esta el ... un solo un giro de el, Ash Salto Hacia el intruso viendo a. ..

Alguien mas adelante ...

Gracias por leer, Dejen su opinión zukhulenta o Revisión del episodio ... Yo soy cero y me despido.


	9. Capitulo 9: Cambios

Cap. 9: Cambio…

-Serena… Quedándose helado el mostaza al no verla por mucho tiempo.

-Kya… ¿Quién eres?, ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? Pero sobre todo… ¿Qué haces en la casa de mi amiga?.

-Veras yo soy de Ashley… Interrumpido por un fuerte viento provocado por un pokemon dragón.

Ash le toma el brazo a Serena rápidamente y la lleva a adentro de la habitación donde le hace la señal para guardar silencio hasta que pase el ruido. Luego de que pasara Serena se pone de pie muy seria con una mirada fría y penetrante donde luego le pregunta.

-Bien ahora hablemos… ¿Cómo me conoces y a Ashley tambien?.

-Es… solo una vieja amiga. Mintiendo para no causar mas problemas entre ellos.

-Ella era mi amiga hasta que desapareció después que su madre quemara todo el pueblo. Con pena y lagrimas.

-Lo siento mucho… debió ser duro perder a alguien especial. Relajado e insensible.

-Ahhh… ¿Por qué? Eso me recuerda. Como si una dolor insoportable saliera desde su corazón.

-Que te pasa… Serena… Serena, SERENA. Diciéndole hasta que despierte.

-Lo siento eso me recuerda a mi antiguo amor… Bueno dejando eso de lado ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

-Veras… te vi en las noticias eres una coordinadora pokemon cierto. Imaginándose que fueran iguales con la otra.

-Si pero muy poco, veras yo soy la campeona de la región de Kalos. Como si fuera normal decirlo para ella y mostrando en broche del campeonato.

-Kheeee?. Quedando un poco impactado por el hecho.

-Sabes suenas como si fuera igual a otra persona… es como si me… compararas. Viendo en sus palabras.

-No la verdad no es eso vengo por un mensaje que me llego hace unos meses de Ashley diciendo que investigue su casa porque su madre sigue viva. Cambiando el tema rápidamente.

-Eso no responde a mi duda. Mirándolo con frialdad.

-Si pero no eres como yo creía, eres diferente tienes un gorro distinto, tienes una hermosa figura y gran busto, prácticamente en pocas palabras una belleza. Estando rojo mientras lo dice. (Serena de los mangas mijos si señor)

-Este… Bueno… yo no… Roja a mas no poder mientras cae al suelo explotando de lo roja que esta.

-¿Estas bien?… Yo te veo bien. Acercando su frente con la de ella para verificar su temperatura.

-Abaaaa hgugugaaaa… … … Desmayándose en sus brazos.

Al cabo de un rato Serena se levanta de la cama de la habitación donde estaba con Ash tomando sus cosas ve una nota pegada en su gorro que dice: "Lo siento pero no tengo tiempo te deje limpia la cama para no tener problemas con la suciedad y por cierto mi nombre es Ash… Ash Ketchum un entrenador pokemon"

-Ash… mmm… Te veré mas pronto de lo que imaginas solo espera. Riendo para ella. (Otra mas Señores)

Ash luego de leer los datos necesarios para ubicar los planos de los subterráneos se va de la casa adentra doce en el túnel más cercano para movilizarse mejor por Kanto lo cual al tomar un camino erróneo lo deja en pueblo Azulia, frustrado vuelve a intentarlo siguiendo otra vez mal termina en pueblo Verde donde decide descansar para seguir luego en los túneles, al ir al centro pokemon la enfermera Joy le pregunta si quiere recuperar a sus pokemon pero Ash le dice que no tiene y baja la mirada recordando sus muertes del cual solo Pikachu esta vivo, al ir de camino al túnel se encuentra con 2 Mujeres de aspecto intimidante los cuales al verlo hacen señales de movimiento y le preguntan si se llama Ash Ketchum a lo que Ash dice que si por lo cual al confirmar lo toman y lo llevan en brazos hasta la Meseta Añil donde al bajarlo ve a al alto mando de Kanto junto a Serena y al verla solo se tira al suelo donde la mira para luego decirle:

-¿Tu fuiste cierto?. Como si lo hubiera previsto.

-Si, los del alto mando los conozco y me hicieron este favor… dijiste que eras un entrenador pokémon cierto. Recordando la nota entre sus cosas.

-Si o por lo menos lo era. Relajado sentándose en el piso.

-¿Por qué joven?, ¿Algo le paso a tus pokemons?. Dijo la del alto mando Agatha.

-Están muertos y yo estuve a solo unos pasos viéndolos morir en frente de mi sin poder hacer nada y solo 1 quedo vivo pero creo que no lo vuelva a ver. Diciendo en seco y serio.

-Pero ¿Quién haría tal atrocidad?. Sorprendida quedo Serena de sus palabras.

-No lose pero no le guardo rencor, pero gracias a ello mi vida cambio para siempre, no tengo hogar, familia, solo tengo mis recuerdos que se fragmentan día a día tratando de olvidar mis temores.

Los del alto mando hablan entre si diciendo sugerencias y cosas sobre Ash que no alcanza a escuchar Ash pero si Serena que al terminar de hablar los del alto mando le dicen que quieren ver sus habilidades de combate para ver que tan bueno era Ash sin nada mejor que hacer acepta.

-Bien ñero como ya dije no tengo pokemon. Señalando el detalle.

-No te preocupes ahí esta tu acompañante de batallas. Apuntando Samanta (Lance versión mujer) hacia arriba de ellos donde se ve nada mas que un Pikachu que parece tener mucha experiencia.

-Whoa… Hola amigo como te llamas. Agarrando al pikachu y subiéndolo al hombro hombro como si fuera una costumbre.

-Se llama Pika y es el pikachu del campeona de Kanto que no se encuentra aquí. Diciendo firmemente.

-Es extraño es la segunda que veo que lleva a un pikachu en el hombro, tu conoces al campeona de Kanto joven. Diciendo Agatha.

-No, como ya dije todo esto es nuevo para mi. Dijo Ash.

-Pelearas con Bruna (Versión mujer) pero como ahora estamos ocupados la pelea será en la tarde 1 vs 1.

Ash afirmando con la cabeza dirigiéndose a las montañas para entrenar con Pika y examinar sus movimientos por lo cual en toda la tarde entrenando los ve Serena como si estuviera entretenida de solo observarlos como mejoran su sincronía. Al ser la hora de la batalla Ash llega a duras penas junto con Pika rehabilitado donde al estar listo Ash con Pika se preparan para recibir al pokemon de Bruno que es un Hitmotop bien fuerte que al salir de su pokeball muestra los distintos tipos de patas y puños.

-Pika usa ataque rápido. Diciendo con entusiasmo a Pika que sin dudarlo y con un velocidad anormal le embiste en el abdomen que justo una palma de Hitmotop tapa pero igual recibe daño.

-Nada mal pero veamos cuanto duras, usa ultra puño. Rápidamente Hitmotop apunta a Pika un fuerte puño.

-Usa cola de hierro. Ash Lo dice entre una risa ya que en el tiempo que entrenaban Ash le ensañaba a Pika nuevos movimientos que Ash conocía.

-¿Cómo es que un pokémon eléctrico conoce una tipo acero?. Sorprendida ella como el resto del alto mando.

-Quizás ya no tengo pokemon pero so me quita como los he entrenado. Aclarando que no ha olvidado todo.

La batalla estuvo muy reñida debido a que el Pikachu era del campeona de Kanto por lo cual al ver que Hitmotop se equivocaba en su golpe Ash le dice rápidamente:

-Usa tacleada de Volteos. Donde Ash al decirlo Pika igual que un rayo sale disparado hacia Hitmotop que en el camino su cuerpo despende electricidad golpeándolo directo en el estomago.

-Hitmotop no puede continuar el ganador es Pika, el encuentro se lo lleva el retador Ash. Dijo el arbitra al ver terminar la batalla.

En el staff donde esta Serena y el Alto Mando de Kanto…

-Tienes buen ojo y mente para predecir los movimientos de un pokemon de Bruna pero lo mas impresionante fue Pika ¿como es que logro enseñarle Cola de hierro y tacleada de voltios a el?. Dijo Samanta al examinar a Pika desde lejos.

-Bien jugado entrenador eres el segundo que logra derrotar a un pokemon mío aunque tengas un pokemon del campeon. Dijo Bruna con cierta molestia que nadie noto.

-Wow en verdad eres un buen entrenador experimentado. Serena con bastante felicidad.

-Eres bueno pero tambien el trabajo es de Pika el a derrotado a varios de nuestros pokemon cuando llego. No aceptando la derrota de Bruno aunque sabiendo que no fue con toda su fuerza dijo Lorelei.

Ash tomo a Pika donde lo deja descansar en el centro pokemon donde al ya recuperarse lo deja con el Alto Mando despidiéndose de el que al ir donde ellos no avanza hacia ellos si no donde otro entrenadora que usa una chaqueta y gorra roja con blanco que al ver a Pika lo abraza como si no lo hubiera visto hace mucho.

-Aquí te veo después de mucho amigo veo que has entrenado después de todo… Ha hola Serena como has estado joven Campeona de Kalos. Dijo la joven entrenadora con risas.

-Jajaja muy gracioso de tu parte pero no soy el única Campeona joven en mundo sabes joven Campeona Yellow. Con ironía hacia ella además de ciertas risas. (La del manga señoras y señoras con pene)

Ash al ver que se lleva bien podía irse tranquilo a la ciudad para seguir su búsqueda por todo Kanto de la madre de Ashley pero al ser visto por Lorelei irse lo sigue hasta la entrada de la Meseta Añil donde el al notar que lo sigue alguien se para en la puerta y gira para ver a Lorelei acercándose lentamente hacia el.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Señorita?. Respetando que era del Alto Mando.

-Llámame Lorelei y quiero hablar contigo sobre algo. Con dudas en ella.

-Esta bien pero espero que sea rápido porque estoy haciendo algo importante. Con seriedad en sus palabras.

-Porque no te quedaste pudiendo enfrentarte a nosotros te hubieras hecho famoso. Esperando la respuesta de Ash con impaciencia.

-No quiero fama solo ser el mejor entrenador pokémon pero eso sueño ya de niños ahora tengo una misión que cumplir para mi. Con cierta tristeza.

-No le veo problema a tus asuntos ya que como dijiste allá no tienes nada. Remarcando sus palabras.

-Si… eso fue hace poco pero ahora se que debo encontrar a un familiar que parece ser mío y esta vivió. Soltando su objetivo.

-… … … Solo se queda en silencio al ver las lagrimas del entrenador correr por sus mejillas.

Lorelei como por instinto se acerca al joven aventurero (Se declaro el mismo dejar de ser maestro pokemon. Lo siento) para abrazarlo con fuerza hacia su pecho donde Ash parecía no sentir el cariño de alguien hace mucho tiempo donde al terminar Ash le sonríe y se despide de ella donde además de quedar satisfecha queda sonrojada por haber tenido algo intimo entre alguien.

Mientras en la sala principal de la Meseta Añil los campeones y alto mando conversaban:

-Asi que ese entrenador dices que le enseño a mi Pika tacleada de voltios y cola de hierro en tan solo una tarde. Impresionado por los hechos dice el campeon Red.

-Si la verdad no esperaba que fuera muy experimentado pensé que si luchaba a un ritmo bajo no me podría ganar pero nada mas empezar arraso conmigo. Con cierto disgusto al recordad esa batalla dijo Bruna.

-La verdad para mi es que ese joven tiene mucho potencial en su interior no solo enseña movimientos a corto plazo sino que sabe medir el potencia de su oponente y el pokémon pero el sabia que Hitmotop era mas fuerte que eso por lo cual no querer demostrar su debilidad fue con todo el potencial que tiene. Dijo Samanta al analizar la batalla entre estos.

-Bueno pero el no quiere combatir después de todo dijo que no era un entrenador Pokémon y no tiene pokemon aun que tratara de ocultarlos le hubiera dicho que los saque debido a mis pokemon sombra que lo ven. Agatha reforzando su intenciones.

-Bueno… el no quiere combatir aunque lo hiciéramos pelear con amenazas y todo no tenemos con que no tiene nada y buscamos su perfil de entrenador pero nada además dice que no se registra ninguna persona que se llame Ash desde Kanto hasta Kalos. Bruna descartando la idea de su venganza.

-Bueno, como sea si algún día lo vuelvo a ver le daré las gracias por entrenarme a mi Pika. Mirando y acariciando a Pika en su hombro.

-… … … Serena solo a estado escuchando todo lo que dicen mientras piensa en el entrador que conoció hace muy poco.

Ash va a Pueblo Verde para volver en el túnel donde al caminar hacia el siente como un pokemon dragón conocido como Salamce lo toma y se lo lleva en dirección a las islas Sete donde al ver quien esta encima de este gran pokemon dragón ve a Lorelei encima donde al notar que la mira el sonríe de forma picara y guiñándole un ojo donde el queda boquiabierto e inconsciente al sentirse asi sabiendo que algo malo (Pero zukhulento) le va a pasar… dentro de muy poco.

Fin Cap. 9: Cambio…

Siguiente Cap. 10: Criador pokemon… Gold

Gracias espero su Opiniones al respecto y no duden en criticarme de manera positiva u negativa.

Yo soy Zero y que tengan buen Día/Tarde/Noche.


End file.
